Happiness Doesn't Come Easily
by Pastel Shades
Summary: Abigail Boswell lost her mother and gained a brother in the span of 6 months. She moved to Tokoyo, Japan to start over and must now find out where her heart lies. With Han, D.K, or Leon? Who will heal her broken heart? Story was written before Fast 4-6 were released. Set during Tokoyo Drift. Story is competed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I am making no money off of this. **

**Chapter One:**

Abi Boswell stepped off the plane in Tokyo and looked around for a taxi or something. She was finally going to see her father for the first time in 23 years. Her mother had died six months before and at 24 Abi was alone with little to no money to her name. The house was repossessed to help pay for her mother medical debts. Abi was barely left with enough money for a ticket to Tokyo to find her father.

The only thing she had of him was an address and a photo. Finally flagging down a taxi she showed him the address she was looking for and sat back while the car maneuvered its way into traffic. Abi closed her eyes and thought back to the night her mother passed away.

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~

"Little Bird, please bring me the chest that's in the closet. The small one, dear." Helena Roberts Boswell said as she lay back on her pillows. Abi went to the closet and pulled out the small chest that held such a fascination with her as a small child since she wasn't allowed to look inside it. As Abi got older she had mostly forgotten about the chest. She wondered what her mother wanted that was in the chest.

"Little Bird, I want you to understand that everything I have ever done has been what I thought was best for you. I know you have always been angry that you never had a father and I think that's why you started racing and risking your life every night. Your father always loved cars too. He used to race when he was younger. What I never told you is that I kept your father away from you. When I met him he was in the Navy. He looked so handsome in his naval uniform and I was just a young, silly high school girl who fell head over heels in love or so I thought. One thing led to another and I ended up pregnant. Your grandfather demanded that your father marry me and so that's what he did. We were happy for a while especially after you were born, but after a while he wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He started drinking and wouldn't come home for days at a time. When you were a year old I finally had had enough and I filed for divorce. I decided it was time for us to move and that's what I did. I never heard from your father again until about ten years ago. He sent me a letter letting me know that he was stationed in Japan and that he wanted to see you I told him that you were fine and didn't want to see him. I'm sorry Abi. I should have told you about him writing, but I was worried that he'd break your heart Little Bird. Please don't hate me." Helena said as she pulled out a slip of paper with an address on it and a photograph of a tall, handsome man dressed in his Navy Whites. She handed both of these to her daughter and said, "Little Bird it's up to you if you'd like to see your father. All I ask is that you wait until after everything is settled here."

"Oh Mamma, I could never hate you. I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing. I wish you had told me before this, but I'm glad you told me now so I can understand your side of the story. I promise I won't leave until the estate is settled. Get some sleep Mamma, you're looking pale. I have to go out for a while, but I'll be back soon. Do you need anything before I go?" Abi asked as she leaned down and kissed her mother.

"No Little Bird. Be careful." Helena said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Abi flipped the light off and headed out of the apartment and down to her '67 Mustang. She was just getting ready to get in when she felt that she shouldn't go, so she called the organizer of the race, "Hey B, I'm not going to be coming tonight. Mamma's not doing as well as she was so I'm going to stay home tonight in case she needs me. Let the guys know that I'm sorry I flaked on them, but I'll be taking their money next time."

After she hung up the phone she headed back up stairs and back into their apartment. She quickly changed clothes and went to see how her mother was. Abi sat down next to her mother bed and just watched her. Abi knew it wouldn't be long before her mother passed away and heaven help her Abi hoped it was soon. She hated to see her mother in such pain and not be able to help her at all.

The next morning Abi went into her mother's room with her morning pills and found her mother lying there peacefully. Abi knew then that her mother had finally found the peace from the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abi opened her eyes as she felt the car glide to a stop in the front of an alley. She paid the man what she owed and pulled her stuff out of the back seat and started down the alley. She pulled out the address that she had and finally found the door she wanted. Ringing the doorbell Abi stood and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Just a minute." Called a voice from inside the small home. After what seemed like an eternity, but really was only a couple minutes, the door slid back revealing a tall, thin, man that looked to be in his forties. Abi stood there and just looked at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Jonathan Boswell?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Abigail Boswell. According to my mother Helena you are my father."

"Helena. Helena Roberts is your mother."

"Was. She passed away six months ago. She told me before she passed what happened between you two. She gave me a picture and your address and told me that she wanted me to finally know my father. While I feel no need to have a father anymore I won't reject any advances that you may make to form a relationship with me. I'll be staying at the Hilton Hotel until I can find an apartment and a job." Abi told him as she pulled a slip of paper out and wrote down her room number.

"Won't you come in for a while?" he asked. Abi shook her head no. "I can't. I need to get to my hotel room and get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to start looking for a job."

Abi turned and started to walk away when she remembered the photo that she wanted him to have. "Jonathan I want you to have this photo of Mamma. It was taken last year before she got really sick." Abi said as she turned back and handed him a small photo. This time Abi really did walk away and headed back out to the main street and hailed down another cab to take her to her hotel.

The next day Abi got up and showered. As she was drying her hair she thought of where she'd find work. She wanted to work in a garage, but didn't want to have to put up with a bunch of guys who would make sexual comments or just put her to work in the office.

Getting out of the shower Abi wrapped a towel around her and started to pull a comb through her hair. She loved her hair. It was halfway down her back and the color of blood. She had to do a lot to keep it that color. She hoped that she'd find a great colorist who could do it as well as Brit did back home. After she had combed it she quickly pulled it into a french braid and applied a small amount of make-up. She pulled on her panties and jeans and threw a tank top on and headed out the door.

Three hours later and Abi was hot and tired and getting fed up with looking for a fucking job. She was at the last garage and she hoped to hell that the owner wasn't some guy who thought that women belonged at home in the kitchen. Abi walked into the garage and looked around at all the cars.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from right behind her. Abi turned and found herself staring at the best looking guy she'd seen in a long time. "Yeah are you hiring?"

"Not at the moment."

"Oh ok. Thanks anyway." Abi said as she turned to walk back out of the garage.

"Wait. Maybe I can find you some work. Know anything about cars?"

Abi turned back and smiled. "Yeah I know a thing or two about cars. Why?"

"I have a few cars coming in and I could use the help. Of course it would just be on a trial basis. If you're good enough maybe I'll keep you on."

"Sounds good to me." Said Abi as she walked back over to the guy.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Abi. What's yours?" asked Abi.

"Han. When can you start?"

"Anytime."

"How about now?"

"Ok." Said Abi.

"Any of the cars on the lifts need work. Pick one and have at it."

"Alright." Abi said as she started to work on a car.

Several hours later Abi felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Damn it! You scared me." Abi said as she turned to see Han standing next to her.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the race. Reiko said you can ride with her."

"Sounds like fun. Just give me a second to wash up a bit." Abi said as she wiped her hands on her rag. She headed for the bathroom and washed her hands. She pulled her hair out of it braid and finger combed it into some semblance of control. She didn't have any make-up with her so she'd have to make do with the small amount she had applied that morning. Abi took one last look at herself and turned to leave the bathroom. She headed over to a small, pretty Japanese girl. "Reiko right."

"Yeah. Get in we're going to be late." Reiko said as she slid into the drivers seat. Abi slid into the passengers seat and they headed to a parking garage where there were a ton of girls in short skirts and all the guys were staring at them drooling. "I feel like I'm back home." Abi commented as she got out of Reiko's car.

"You were into racing in the States?"

"Yeah I was the Queen of the Streets in Barstow. I never lost a race." Abi said with pride in her voice.

"That's awesome. Can you drift?"

"A little. We never really drifted back home, but I did get a friend of a friend to help me out. He was the best I could find in the States at the time. He trained me and I'm not the best, but I can keep up."

"You'll have to get a car and try to drift here. D.K. is the man to talk to. He's the Drift King around here." Reiko said as she headed off with Earl to check on some of the cars leaving Abi to look around for Han.

She found him talking to some guy with his arms around two girls who looked like they were your typical race rats. She hated girls like that. They didn't know a thing about cars, but they just liked to sleep with the racers. It was girls like them that made it hard for Abi to be respected as a real racer. She looked back over at Han and he motioned for her to come over. She shook her head and walked the other way. She didn't want to have put up with all the stupid comments of the rats next to him.

A couple hours later Abi walked up to Han and said, "It's getting late and I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks. My hotel is only three blocks away and anyway I think your friends would be disappointed if you left them." Abi said as she turned around and walked away. She headed outside and started for her hotel. Once she made it to her room she stripped off her clothes and jumped back into the shower. After she finished she pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt that belonged to an old friend. Abi slid under the covers and closed her eyes. She was asleep in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, Derek, Brit and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I also own Grady's Garage. I am making no money off of this.

Chapter 2:

The next morning Abi got up and showered. As she was combing out her hair she started thinking about her new boss. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes that a girl could get lost in. Abi shook her head. It had been a long time since a man made her heart pound like Han did. Usually only cars did that.

Abi swore to herself that she'd never let another guy get to her heart again, not after Derek and all the shit he had pulled on her. He was the first guy she'd ever loved, but not anymore. Derek was the epitome of male perfection. He was 6'5 with black hair and black eyes. Of course it helped that he was Italian-Greek. He was everything a girl could have wanted till he got what he wanted and became the scum of the earth. Abi had met him when she worked with him at Grady's. One look was all it took for Abi to throw all her morals out the window and follow Derek wherever he went.

Shaking her head once again Abi pulled her mind from those thoughts and stared at herself in the mirror. Abi frowned as she looked at her body. She saw a girl with breasts that are slightly too large, a stomach that wasn't flat enough, hips that were to rounded, an ass that wasn't big enough and legs that were much to thin with no muscle definition at all. All in all Abi hated her body. The only thing Abi liked about herself was her height, hair and eyes. She was 5'10 with naturally black hair that she dyed blood red and grey eyes.

Abi pulled on her clothes and chided herself for thinking any male would take a second glance at her with all the race rats with their perfect little bodies. She really hated those damn race rats. Abi looked at the clock and groaned. She was going to be late for work on her second day and that wasn't good. As she was heading out the door her phone rang.

"Damn it. I don't have time for this right now." Abi swore as she dived across the bed for the phone. "Hello?"

"Abigail Yolanda Boswell, where in the hell are you?" asked a deep voice on the other end of the line. "I call your home and the phone's been disconnected so I call Billy and he tells me that you're no longer in Barstow, so he gives me the number where you can be reached. So I call it and I get some woman speaking some language that I've never heard before and I want to know where you are."

"Rome?" Abi asked confused.

"Hell yeah! Who else would it be?"

"Aren't you in jail?"

"Just got out yesterday. So where are you?"

"Tokyo."

"Tokyo. As in Tokyo, Japan?"

"That's the only Tokyo I know of." Abi quipped.

"Why for the love of God are you in Tokyo?"

"My father."

"Your father? Huh? I thought you didn't know your father."

"Well you knew my mom was sick right. Well anyway she passed away six months ago and before she died she told me where my father was.

So after the house was repossessed to pay for her medical debts I raised the money I needed and flew to Tokyo. So what did you do, escape?"

"Funny. No I was let out on good behavior. The only bad thing is I'm on house arrest and can't go more than a hundred yards from home. Glad I pulled the camper up to the derby." Rome said with a laugh.

"Aww poor baby can't live without wrecking some cars? Too bad I'm not there to kick your ass in a real race. Damn it! Rome, sweetie, I gotta go. I'm late for work. I'll call you later. Bye!" Abi said as she hung up and rushed out the door.

Abi ran into Han's garage huffing and puffing, "God I'm soooooo sorry. I got a phone call from an old friend as I was leaving my hotel and…"

"It's alright. You're not on a schedule here. You just show up when you show up." Han said with a smile. "Besides half the crew isn't out of bed yet anyway. You're living in a hotel?"

"Yeah I haven't had time to find an apartment yet. I was hoping I could cut out early and go apartment hunting." Abi said.

"No. You can stay here. I have the room. We'll get your stuff tonight after work."

"I can't do that. Besides won't your rats mind?"

"They won't mind. Anyway why do you call them rats?"

"Because they only go to the races to see who they can sleep with that night. They also congregate around whoever won like rats on a garbage pile. They know nothing about cars and because of them it's hard for real female racers to get any respect from the men. They piss me off. I've always had to work twice as hard to gain the respect from my male counterparts in this world. Of course once I've left them in the dust they seem to think I'm alright for a female. Once I've consistently taken their money they give me the respect I deserve. Also I'm not moving in here. I'm not part of your crew, nor do I wish to be part of your crew. I'm just working here on a temporary basis till I'm done with these cars and then I'll be gone again." Abi said as she headed for the car she was working on yesterday.

"What do you mean you'll be gone again?" Han asked.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go back to whatever it was you were doing so I can get back to work." Abi snapped. Han shook his head and walked away thinking that she was the craziest woman he'd ever met. He headed over to his '01 Nissan Silva and started to work on it.

Abi looked up sometime later as she heard several cars pull into the garage. She had to laugh as she saw a Toureg roll up. It was lime green with hair and a fuzzy purple interior. Then she got a good look at the hood and saw the hulk face. Abi really started to laugh at that. This kid got out and smiled at her. She grinned back. It was hard not to smile back at him. He acted a lot like Rome, trying to be bad ass, but is really a sweetie.

Pretty soon a bunch of race rats started showing up and the music started thumping and Abi wiped her hands on her rag and started to head out when Reiko came up to her and asked, "Where are you going? The party's just getting started."

"I'm going home. I don't feel much like partying. Thanks anyway." Abi said as she left and hailed a cab. She gave the driver the address she wanted and sat back. Ten minutes later the cab pulled up to the alley she wanted and she got out. As she walked up to the door she saw another guy standing there waiting to be let in. She walked up and rang the bell.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the guy, who had a very noticeable southern accent.

"I'm Jonathan's daughter. Who the hell are you?" Abi shot back.

"I'm his son."

"He has a son?"

"He has a daughter?"

Abi stared at the guy next to her, but turned when she heard the door open and saw her father escort a young woman out of his home. Jonathan turned to look at both of his children before him and shook his head. "Sean I thought you were coming in on the seventh."

"Today is the seventh." Sean answered. Abi rolled her eyes and pushed past both of the men and set about making a pot of tea. "Damn

Japanese can't even have coffee unless I go to a damn Starbucks and pay an arm and a leg for it." She muttered as she set out three cups.

"Abi what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked as he followed her in.

"I lied when I told you I didn't need a father. I guess I do need you after all." Abi stated plainly as she poured the tea out for them all.

"Where do I sleep?" asked Sean.

"You're in the bedroom." Jonathan said as he pointed to the small room.

Sean nodded and headed for his new "room".

"So I have a brother. So I'm going to assume you were married again?" Abi asked as she sipped her tea.

Jonathan nodded and said, "Yeah I was it was about four years after your mother and I divorced. I had moved to a small southern town and met this wonderful woman and we ended up getting married and then Sean was born and three years later I'm divorced again and being shipped off to Japan. I know I haven't been a father to either one of you, but I'm hoping that you'll both forgive me and maybe allow me to be a part of your lives. I know with you Abi I've missed so much and it's all my fault. I never pushed your mother to let you visit me. I should have, but I wasn't the best person to be around at the time. Please forgive me for being the worst father in the world."

"Oh I do forgive you. I don't think that you're the worst father in the world. If you were you'd have force Mamma to let me see you. You knew that neither Sean nor I should have been around you so you didn't press the issue with either of your ex-wives. That doesn't make you a horrible father it makes you a smart one. While I can forgive you I can't say the same for Sean. You'll have to explain your actions to him." Abi said.

"God when did you get to be so smart?"

"Around the age of 12. Before then I was just a smart ass."

"Still are by the looks of it. Not to be rude or break up this lovely moment we're having, but did you need something?"

"No not really. I just wanted to be around someone who isn't going to expect things from me. Anyway I really should be going. I have to go to work in the morning." Abi said as she stood up and walked around to her father. "I'll try to stop by tomorrow after work. Maybe I can get to know my brother."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Is there anyway I can maybe hug my daughter?"

"I'd like that… Dad." Abi said as she hugged her father. She smiled as he released her and walked her to the door. "Will you be ok getting back to the hotel?"

"Yeah I'll flag down a cab. No big deal." Abi said as she headed down the alley. She had only walked a few feet from the entrance when a silver 350Z pulled up to her. She stopped and looked at the car when the window rolled down.

"Hello sexy. It's too dangerous for a girl like you to be walking the streets at night by herself. Hop in and I'll give you a ride."

"Who the hell are you and why should I get into a car with a complete stranger?" Abi demanded looking at this guy and trying hard not to laugh.

"The name's D.K."

"Wait a minute. You're the Drift King? You're fucking joking right?" Abi said as she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing except I was expecting someone more impressive. Now run along and play like a good little boy." Abi said as she started to walk

off.

"Do you know who I am little girl?" D.K. asked as he got out of his car. Abi stopped and turned back around looked him up and down.

"You're like the Nick Carter of the race world?" Abi said as she sniggered. D.K. frowned and was getting ready to say something else when Abi piped up, "Now be gone Carter. I'm bored with this conversation." With that Abi turned around and walked away. She wasn't too sure where she was going, but she knew she'd better get there fast. After walking for what seemed like forever Abi looked up to see that she'd made her way back to Han's garage and sighed. It was getting late and she needed to sleep. "Hopefully someone there was still sober enough to drive me back to my hotel." Abi said to herself as she walked into the garage. She looked around and spotted Reiko up on the balcony and was getting ready to start up the steps.

"Hey Reiko can you give me a ride back to my hotel?"

"Yeah sure, but didn't you already go back?"

"No I stopped and saw my dad. I met, of all things, my brother."

"You have a brother. That's nice." Reiko said as she hopped into the drivers' seat of her car. Abi slid into the passengers' seat and Reiko set

off. "So are you coming to the race tomorrow night? D.K. is racing."

"Oh god, not that stuck up prick."

"You've met D.K.?"

"Yeah I had that unfortunate pleasure as I was heading back to my hotel hence the reason I'm getting a ride from you."

Reiko laughed. "He's not that bad." She said as she pulled up to Abi's hotel. Abi got out of the car and then leaned back down and smiled at Reiko, "I'll see you tomorrow for the race." She said as she closed the door and headed into the hotel lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, Derek, Brit and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I also own Grady's Garage. I don't own Tierra or Hiero, but I am using them with permission from their owner. I am making no money off of this.

Chapter Three

The next morning Abi was woken up to her phone ringing off the hook. She groped for the phone and upon finding it debated whether to throw it across the room or answer it and make whoever was calling sorry later. Picking up the receiver Abi mumbled into it, "Ello?"

"Hey sexy." said a deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh god it's too early for this Derek. It's over I'm not coming back even if you were the last man on the planet and it was up to us to repopulate the earth. Now it's very early here and I'm not in the mood to deal with you so good bye!" Abi said as she slammed the phone back down. She flipped over on her back and groaned. As she was slowly drifting back to sleep her stomach picked that moment to growl. Groaning Abi sat up in bed and sighed. She picked up the phone and ordered room service. As she was waiting for her breakfast she quickly showered, threw on some clothes and packed a bag. By the time she was finished there was a knock on her door.

Abi opened her door and let the guy wheel in a cart full of food. She gave him a nice tip and sat down to enjoy her breakfast. Twenty minutes later and Abi was stuffed. She couldn't have eaten another thing. She picked up the phone and dialed. Waiting for someone to pick up the phone Abi flipped on the T.V. She started flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Hello Grady's. This is Billy how can I help you?"

"Billy did you give my hotel number to Derek?"

"Why?"

"He called me damn it! Billy I told you not to give it to anyone, but Rome and Brian. How could you give it to Derek? Of all the people in Barstow you could have given it to, you chose to give it to the one person I truly wish had never been born."

"Abi I didn't give it to him intentionally. He came in wanting some parts for his Honda and I had your number on the counter from when I gave it to Rome. He took it. I'm sorry Abi."

"Oh alright. I forgive you this time." Abi said.

"Thanks babe, you're the best. So when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure. I just got here and it turns out that I have a younger half-brother. I'd like to get to know him and besides I have no money for a plane ticket home. So unless you're thinking of sending me money you need to be patient." Abi said as she glanced at the clock and grinned. "Hey B, I gotta split. I'm due in at work and then I'm going to a race tonight. I'll call you back later, ok." Abi said as she hung up the phone.

She grabbed the bag she had packed after getting dressed and headed out the door. Five minutes later she walked into Han's garage and set her bag down by the door so she wouldn't forget to change before she left for the race. Tonight she was hoping Reiko would let her behind the wheel so she could race the so-called "Drift King" himself. She smiled at the thought of him eating her exhaust pipe

Abi set to work on Han's RX-7. She noticed it wasn't running right the other day and thought she knew what the problem was. Popping the hood Abi quickly found the problem. She was in the process of fixing Han's car when she felt a pair of arms surround her. Abi turned her head and found herself staring at her boss' profile.

"What are you doing?" asked Han.

"Just fixing your car. It wasn't sounding right yesterday. Do you mind moving?"

"Why am I making you nervous?" Han whispered in Abi's ear. Abi twisted in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "If you don't let go of me now, I promise that no race rat will ever want you again after I get through with you." Abi then pressed a kiss to his neck as she turned back around to finish with his car. Han quickly stepped back and walked away. He had gotten the idea of what she'd do to him if he'd pressed his advantage.

Abi's shoulders were shaking as she thought back to the look in Han's eyes as she threatened him. Looking up from the new car she was now working on she caught Han watching her. Quickly looking down she felt a blush creeping up her face. Swearing softly Abi turned back to the object at hand.

Abi only looked up again when she heard everyone arriving. Taking that as her cue, Abi headed over to the door and picked up her bag she'd left there. Walking into the bathroom, Abi closed the door and flipped the light on. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her jeans and tank top. Rolling both items of clothing into a ball she stuffed them into her bag where she pulled out a pair of leather pants and a leather vest. Abi also pulled out her make-up bag and her three-inch heeled boots that she always races in.

Once she was dressed in her race outfit she reapplied her make-up to be dark and smoky. She left her hair down. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Abi smiled and flipped off the light in the bathroom. She walked out into the garage and had to grin when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Abi asked innocently as she headed over to Reiko.

"Damn woman! You look hot!" called out Earl. Abi laughed and replied, "Thanks. This is my lucky outfit. I've never lost a race in it."

"So you going to race tonight?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of challenging your so-called Drift King, if he's got the balls to be beat by a woman." Abi said as she leaned on the hood of Reiko's car. Han walked up to her and smiled.

"So you think you'll win tonight? D.K.'s not called the Drift King for nothing, you know."

"Yeah I know, but he's never raced me, now has he?" Abi said as she pressed closer to Han. Abi quickly pulled away from Han and got into Reiko's car. Reiko quickly followed and they set off to the parking garage where Reiko pulled into a space and tossed Abi her keys as they got out.

Abi looked around and saw all the same race rats in their hooker heels just like last time. Pulling out her cell phone she quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you too, Bri. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry I haven't called in awhile, but I've been busy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm racing tonight. Wish me luck, babe."

"Bring back the money, girl. You got on your lucky outfit?"

"Yeah of course. I never race unless I'm wearing it. Oh get this I'm not just racing I'm drifting! How messed up is that. I just hope I can remember everything that Grady taught me. I haven't drifted in ages, but let's just say the so-called "Drift King" pissed me off the other night and I'm going to try everything I can to kick his ass."

"I know you'll do fine. Now go out there and kick his ass."

"Thanks, Bri. Oh by the way where are you?"

"I'm down here in Miami. Some shit happened and I had to make a run for it. I'm not a cop anymore."

"You got in trouble over a girl didn't you. I thought I taught you to keep your dick in your pants, dumbass. Listen I don't have time to yell at you properly so I'll do it at another time. I have to go." Abi said as she hung up her cell.

Abi looked up as she saw the Hulkmobile make its way into the parking garage with her half-brother at the wheel. Abi walked up to Twinkie's car and leaned in the drivers' side window. "Hey Twinkie ready to see D.K. lose?"

"He's never lost a race yet."

"Well he's about to. I'm going to race him." Abi said as she walked away. Looking around she spotted Han in the same place he was last time, with his arm around two skanks. She also saw D.K. leaning on the hood of his car and talking with Han. Abi started to walk over when she noticed a new car driving into the lot. Once it was parked a very pretty girl of about seventeen got out and Reiko and Earl both headed over to her as did Sean.

As Abi watched Sean interact with this girl she noticed D.K. walking over to them and Twinkie heading for them too. When Han started to walk over Abi joined the crowd and stepped up beside Sean just as D.K. said, "Do you know who I am, boy?"

"You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan."

"You're lucky boy. I'm about to race."

"Let's race."

"You talk pretty tough for someone without a ride."

"He can take my car." Han said as he threw Sean the keys to his '01 Nissan Silvia S15.

"No wait! I'll race in Sean's place." Abi said as she stepped in between the two men.

"No it's my reputation on the line. I'll race him." Sean said.

"Sean no. You'll only get yourself killed." Abi said, but nothing she was saying was getting through to him. She gave up and walked up to Han and said, "I hope you know what you're getting your car into."

"What? I want to see what the kid's got." Han said as he leaned on the hood of someone's car. Abi shook her head and turned to follow Twinkie and Sean into the elevator.

"Do you know what D.K. stands for?"

"Donkey Kong?"

"Drift King."

"Drift? What do you mean drift?" Sean asked as they stepped out of the elevator and saw two cars drift by.

"Still need a dictionary?" asked Twinkie. "You know that really famous painting of the woman smiling?"

"The Mona Lisa?"

"Yeah well this car is the Mona Lisa of the drift world. Han built it himself and his stuff ain't cheap." Twinkie said as Sean got behind the wheel of the car.

"What if I needed a thirty second lesson in drift?" Sean asked.

"Ok well there are several ways you can do this hand braking is the easiest. You know what just don't hurt Mona ok." Twinkie said as he walked away from Sean. He saw Han and just shook his head.

Abi walked up to Sean and leaned down to him, "Listen just don't do anything stupid. When you're going into the turns pulled your e-brake and turn your steering wheel the opposite way from your turn ok. You'll be fine, just please don't get yourself killed I just met you and I'd like to get to know my little brother ok." Abi said as she turned to walk away from the car. She didn't get very far when she was pulled down next to someone. She sighed as she knew who it was.

"What did I tell you before about touching me? Huh?" Abi said as looked at Han.

"What?"

"Do you really want me to hurt you?" Abi asked.

"Why are you so hostile to everyone?"

"No, you're wrong. I'm not hostile to everyone. Just you and D.K. I'm perfectly nice to Reiko, Earl, and Twinkie." Abi corrected him.

"Why?"

"Well I'm hostile to D.K. because he's a prick and a half and you just disturb me." Abi told him and they walked to the elevator to go up to the roof to see who won. Waiting to see how the race ends up was always the hardest for Abi. She hated to watch other race. She always wants to be the one in the race. Shortly after Han and Abi got out if the elevator D.K.'s car comes drifting up.

Abi groaned at that sight. She knew that meant that Sean had probably wrecked Han's car all to hell. A few seconds later Sean comes up with a completely trashed car. Abi hung her head wondering how Sean was going to pay Han back for this.

"Don't leave town kid." Han said to Sean as he walked away. Abi had to laugh at the look on Sean's face.

"Hey Sean I think Han owns you now sweetie. Let's get you home." Abi said as she pulled Sean out of the pile of junk he was sitting in and started back to the elevator.

"I told you not to race him, but do you listen? No you just go and race him anyway. You're just as stubborn as me and I'm guessing we're both like Dad."

Together Abi and Sean flagged down a taxi and Abi gave the address. She then sat back and waited for the cab to reach their destination. About twenty minutes later it glided to a stop in front of the alleyway and Sean got out.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you around I guess." Sean said as he closed the door behind him and walked away. Abi asked to be taken back to the hotel and closed her eyes again.

Once Abi reached her hotel room she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Abi said

"Abi….?" Asked a small voice filled with tears.

"Tie? Hun what's wrong?" Abi asked very concerned about why Tie was crying.

"I have to get away Abi. Can I come and stay with you please? Hiero isn't himself anymore and he's starting to scare me. Abi the guys can't control him either it's the drugs." Tie said.

"Oh sweetie. Of course you can stay with me. Can you give me a couple days to clear up some stuff here and then I'll fly back and help you pack and maybe knock some heads around ok." Abi said.

"Can't I just fly to you? You're still in Barstow right?"

"Nope I'm in Japan right now. It's a long story Tie I'll tell you when I get there. I'll be there in two days I promise. Just hang in there Tie. Listen it's getting late and I just got back from a race. I'm pretty beat. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be around most the day. Just give us a buzz I know Leon has been missing you like crazy since you've been gone."

"I've missed him and his pimp ways. Tell him I said hey, but don't let them know I'm coming. I want it to be a surprise. I'll call you tomorrow babe. Keep your chin up till then." Abi said as she hung up the phone. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and fell into bed. She was too tired to even take off her make-up. Within minutes she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, Derek, Brit and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I also own Grady's Garage. I don't own Tierra or Hiero, but I am using them with permission from their owner. I am making no money off of this.

Chapter Four:

Abi walked into Han's garage and straight up to him. "I have to leave tomorrow. Some friends need my help. I'll be back in like a week. Also I can't work today I need to find an apartment since my baby sister is coming to stay with me."

"You know you could always stay with me. I've got the room and that way you can just step outside and be at work. Did you say baby sister?"

"She's not really my sister, but she's always looked up to me and so I took her under my wing, so to speak, and we've been tight ever since. She called me last night and asked if I'd let her stay with me for a while. Of course, I said yes, and now I have to go pick her up in L.A." Abi said as she threw her arms around Han, "Oh and by the way you've got yourself two new roommates, but if you make a move on my baby sister I'll kill you. Got that." Abi whispered in his ear before she let him go.

"Got it. No moves on your baby sister." Han said. Abi didn't move away right away, but she stayed pressed close to him. "You want me don't you?" Abi asked him as she ran her finger down his chest and stomach. She smiled as he nodded. She only stopped when she got to the waistband of his pants. She smiled when she saw him swallow hard. Running her hands back up his chest Abi leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Too bad you'll never get me."

Abi really did walk away at the point of leaving Han feeling uncomfortably tight in his pants. She sniggered as she headed back out to start pulling apart the car that her brother Sean trashed the night before. God she loved doing that to guys. Some might call her a tease, but she really didn't care what other people thought about her anymore.

Abi put in a good days work and as she left that night she thought about maybe not coming back. They wouldn't miss her all that much and she'd be back with her friends and family. Then she thought about her father and her brother and the thought of maybe never seeing them again and she knew she'd be back. Hell, she'd bring her whole damn family back with her. That night she packed up her stuff and went to bed.

The next morning Abi woke up and headed for the shower. She grabbed her towel and quickly dried off. As she was pulling on her clothes, she remembered that she forgot to call Tie back yesterday. Swearing loudly Abi found her cell phone and started to dial when she thought better of it. She'd just call them when she got to the store. With that thought in her head, Abi grabbed her stuff, paid her bill and headed for the airport.

Once at the airport Abi paid the cabbie and headed inside. She checked both her bags and boarded her flight.

Abi sat down next to the window and fastened her safety belt. Feeling the plane taxi down the runway, Abi looked out her window and smiled. She knew she'd see Japan again soon. Closing her eyes, Abi thought about seeing the gang again.

Several hours later Abi woke up to the plane descending onto the tarmac. She looked out her window and smiled. She was finally back in L.A. and ready to kick some ass on the streets. Standing up Abi joined the crowd of people getting off the plane. As she walked towards baggage claim she laughed out loud much to the amusement of the people in the airport. Once Abi got her bags she headed outside and got into the first taxi she saw. Giving the driver an address two blocks away from where she wanted to be, Abi sat back and watched the scenery go by.

Twenty minutes later Abi got out of her cab and pulled out a 50 dollar bill to pay. "Keep the change." She told him as she walked away. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the one number she wouldn't ever forget.

"Toretto's." answered a feminine voice.

"Hey, baby girl."

"ABI! Where are you?" shrieked Mia into the phone.

"Look up." Abi said as she hung up her phone and waited for Mia to notice her. Once Mia did she came running out of the shop and hugged Abi so hard she almost knocked her over.

"Air…air please. I need to breathe." Abi said as she tried to pry Mia off of her.

"Oh sorry. It's just been so long since I've seen you. Where have you been?" Mia asked as she let Abi go.

"Well I went back to Barstow for awhile and then Mom died and I moved to Tokyo." Abi said as she started into the shop, "So where is everyone else?"

"Where else, but out back with their cars." Mia said as she grabbed both of Abi's bags and threw them behind the counter. Abi smiled and headed out back. She saw Leon leaning over his car and snuck up behind him and grabbed his ass, "Hey, sexy man. What's up?" Abi asked as she leaned next to him. Leon jumped a foot in the air and then grabbed Abi and swung her around, "Well, well, well, if it ain't 'ol Red herself. Where you been, sweetie?" he asked as he set her back down.

"Oh here and there. Just trying to stay one step ahead of my problems. You?"

"Just this and that." Leon said as the rest of the team came up to give her welcome home hugs.

"Where's Tie and Hiero?" Abi asked as she looked around for them. Not hearing an answer from any of them, Abi turned back to Leon and stared at him.

"Leon, where is Hiero?"

"No one's seen him in a couple of days. Tie's back at the house waiting by the phone."

"God, Dom I thought he was your best friend! Didn't you go looking for him?"

"Yeah, but we couldn't find him."

"God, you all are stupid. He's at her house, people. You know who I'm talking about. Leon, give me your keys I'm going after him." Abi said as she got into Leon's car. He handed her the keys and watched her drive away.

Abi shook her head as she pulled into the driveway of a rundown old house. Abi got out of the car and locked the doors. She didn't see Hiero's car anywhere, but that didn't mean anything. She walked up to the door and didn't even bother knocking. She just walked right in and up to the second floor. She walked right into the first room she came too and looked at Hiero laying on the bed with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a bag of cocaine in the other.

"Damn it, Hiero. What are you doing to yourself?" Abi asked as she tried to get Hiero to sit up. She pulled the bottle away from him and threw it into a corner. She did same with the bag of cocaine.

"Ok. Up we get man. Time to go to hospital." Abi said as she pulled Hiero to his feet and started to lead him downstairs.

"Abi?" asked Hiero.

"The one and only. Sweetie, why are you doing this to yourself? You're smarter than this." Abi said as she put him into the car. She got into the drivers' seat and sped away for the hospital. Ten minutes later, Abi pulled up to the Emergency Room and ran inside.

"I have a 21 year old male out in the car that has been drinking heavily and doing cocaine. He's barely conscious and needs help." Abi told the first person she saw in a uniform. Everyone started into action, then leaving Abi to go to the front desk and start filling out the paperwork. She knew it was going to be a long night. After filling out all the paperwork that she could, Abi called the house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hiero?" asked a voice on the other line.

"No, sorry it's me, Abi. How are you Tie?"

"Not good. Hiero's gone."

"No, he's not anymore. He's in hospital. I found him. Can you have everyone come here? It's going to be a long night."

"Oh, thank god you found him. We'll be there in a few minutes." Tie said as she hung up.

Abi sat down in the waiting room and thought back to the last time everyone was at the hospital, not knowing if a member of the team was going to live or die. She should know. She was that person whose life hung in the balance. Thanks to her ex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU STUPID BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" screamed Derek as he punched Abi in the face. She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into the kitchen where he grabbed a knife from the counter.

"Derek, please. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. I swear. Just put the knife down and we'll talk about it." Abi pleaded with her boyfriend. He just wasn't listening to her.

"NO I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR WHORING WAYS. I'LL MAKE SURE NO MAN EVER TOUCHES YOU AGAIN." He yelled at her as he brought the knife point down the front of her top and sliced it clean open. He then proceeded to bring the knife down to her stomach and slice her open from one side to the other. He was careful not to go too deep, but he went deep enough to leave a scar.

Abi cried out as she felt the knife pierce her belly. She couldn't believe this. It must be a dream. She thought if she closed her eyes she'd wake up and it would all be a dream. She closed her eyes as Derek's fist came down to pound on her face. She didn't cry out any more, but the tears slid down her face as she finally succumbed to the pain and passed out.

Several hours later Abi woke up with a scream. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she couldn't open her right eye. Abi groped for her cell phone and found it. She dialed the phone and tried to hold it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Leon…help me." Abi said as she passed out again from the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abi looked up from her thoughts as she heard Tie's voice.

"In here, guys."

"Where is he?" asked Tierra frantically.

"Their still working on him, hun. He had down a bottle of tequila and I'm not sure how much cocaine was in his system. He was barely conscious when I got to him and got him here." Abi told her as she sat Tierra down next to her. The rest of the team found places to sit and wait.

"Remember last time we were here like this?" asked Mia as she looked at Abi. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that before you guys got here. God knows I still have nightmares from it." Abi said as she leaned on Leon. He was always her rock and protector from the world. He'd have made a great boyfriend if he wasn't such a male whore. Vince sat down next to Tierra and pulled her in next to his side. Tierra, exhausted from worry, quickly fell asleep leaning on Vince. He didn't really care. She was like his baby sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, Derek, Brit and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I also own Grady's Garage. I don't own Tierra or Hiero, but I am using them with permission from their owner. I am making no money off of this.

This was beta'd by Oli. She's a godsend. I know I haven't praised her enough, but she's the best!

Chapter Five:

The next morning Abi woke up with a sore back and a stiff neck. She raised her head to see Leon sitting next to her asleep in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position. She giggled a bit as a snore came out of his mouth. She looked around to see everyone sleeping and she had to smile a little until she remember where they were and why they were here.

Abi turned to see Tierra curled up next to Vince asleep. She lightly shook her and said, "Tie, hun. Wake up. We need to find out how Hiero is."

Abi stood up and stretched as Tie did the same and they both went looking for a doctor or a nurse or anyone who could tell them how Hiero was.

"Excuse me?" Abi asked a young woman that was working behind the desk.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us what the status of Hiero Kojimuro? He was brought in last night." Abi asked.

"He was transferred upstairs to room 304. It doesn't say here what his diagnosis was, but he seems to be doing fine if they sent him to the floor."

"Thank you so much." Abi said as she steered Tierra back to the waiting room to get everyone up. Once that was accomplished, they trouped upstairs and into Hiero's room. He was looking out the window, but turned to them as they walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"What were you thinking, man? You could've died damn it." Abi said as she hugged him tightly, "I need you here you know. We all do. You're too important to us. All of us."

"I'm sorry. Tie god can you ever forgive me?" Hiero asked his little sister as he held his arms out to her. Tierra ran to him with tears running down her face, "Of course I forgive you, but you need to get help."

"I will baby girl. I will." He said as he looked to each member of his extended family and made that same promise to each of them.

Abi, knowing that Hiero and Tierra needed some time alone to talk, ushered everyone else out of the room and down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They quickly ate so they could go say good bye to Hiero and head back home.

Once they had said their good byes and promises to see him tomorrow, the team headed out to their cars and drove home. Abi was riding with Leon and she looked over at him and smiled. He really was a great person.

Abi had really thought that if it had been a different time and a different place she'd have hooked up with him. He'd make a great boyfriend if he'd just stop being such a pimp. She looked back out the windshield as they pulled up to the house.

"God it's been ages since I've been here." Abi said as she got out of the car. Leon walked over to her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"It's been too quiet around here since you left." He told her and he steered her towards the porch. Abi laughed and leaned into him as she let him lead her. Leon led her into the house and then let her go once they reached the living room.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Abi said as she headed up stairs. She walked into the first bedroom she came to and was getting ready to close the door when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a rock hard body. Abi turned her head as she heard the door close and the lock click.

"Leon what are you doing?" Abi asked as Leon trailed his lips up her neck and flicked his tongue across her earlobe. Abi whimpered softly, "Don't do that." She pleaded.

"Do what? This?" Leon said as he drew her earlobe into his mouth then he ran his hands down Abi's arms and she brought one hand up behind his neck. Abi closed her eyes and moaned softly as Leon's hands traveled back down her stomach and pulled her tank top off leaving her breasts bare.

Abi knew she shouldn't be letting him do this too her, but as he caressed her breasts all thoughts of why this was wrong fled. She just let her body feel. Abi turned around in Leon's arms and crushed her lips to his with an urgency that shocked her. She was tired of always doing the right thing and she wanted to be loved even if it was only for a little while.

Reach down, and she pulled Leon's shirt off after tearing her lips away from his. She then dropped to her knees and pulled off his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper only to find nothing between her and his manhood, "Going commando on me now papi?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He just grinned at her. Abi shook her head and reached down to tug off his boots and pull his jeans off as well.

Abi reached out and stroked Leon's erect penis a few times feeling him shudder under her caress. She quickly took him in her mouth, breathing in his scent. It was a combination of old spice and something that was uniquely his. She swirled her tongue over his tip and down his length until he couldn't take it anymore and shot his seed in her mouth. She quickly swallowed and sucked him dry. She let his spent member slip from her mouth as she stood up and quickly shed the rest of her clothes.

She stepped back up to Leon and kissed him again letting him taste himself on her tongue. Abi started to back towards the bed and when the backs her knees hit bed. She laid back and took Leon with her.

Leon quickly took control of the situation and captured one of Abi's nipples in his mouth. He suckled her nipple for awhile then switched to the other one. Abi arched her back at the sensations he was causing. Leon finally started to kiss his way down her stomach only to stop when he saw her tattoo. He looked up into her eyes and Abi nearly came undone at the look in his eyes.

Leon took the tension between them even higher as he reached down and found her nub of desire and he stroked it in slow circular motions. Abi moaned, heat pooling around his hand. Leon slipped his hand down further and slid one long digit into Abi's tight sheath, warm and moist, touching her core, causing her to involuntarily shudder.

Abi thrust her hips against his hand as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Her breasts were aching for attention, so she guided his other hand back to them. Leon obliged, massaging the soft orbs, teasing her nipple until she cried out her release, her body quaking at the force of the sensations washing over her.

Not letting her have a moment to come back down Leon slid into her with one strong thrust. Abi cried out as she was stretched almost to the point of pain. She was tight and hot and it was all Leon could do to control himself. Slowly, he began to move his hips, thrusting in and out, her whimpers of enjoyment fueling him. Abi locked her legs around his hip and matched his rhythm until they both stiffened, crying out their release, euphoria washing over them, and their bodies shivering. Leon rolled off her and Abi snuggled down next to his side and fell asleep.

Several hours later Abi woke up to an empty bed. She knew that he didn't really love her, but for him not to even stay till she woke up was too much. Abi sat up and cried. She cried for herself, for Hiero, for Tierra, but most of all she cried for her child who never even had a chance.

Twenty minutes later Abi's tears had finally started to subside and she gathered the sheet around her and headed for the shower where she tried to forget what happened. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Stepping out of the shower, Abi turned around and looked at her back in the mirror. It used to be criss-crossed with pale scars, but now it bore a huge phoenix rising from the ashes. Abi had gotten it done when she'd moved back to Barstow after she recovered after Derek left her for dead.

Abi knew that if she could recover from what Derek did to her, she'd overcome this latest obstacle in her way. She had another tattoo on her stomach to cover that scar. It was a rising sun just coming over the horizon with the sun rays reaching across her stomach.

Both tattoos represented new beginnings and that's what Abi had needed at the time. Every time she looked at them she reminded herself that she'd overcome some of the worst things a woman can go through and came out stronger for it. In a way she had to thank Derek for everything he did to her. It was because of him that she'd become the woman she was today.

Abi quickly pulled on her clothes and went downstairs looking for someone. She found Vince hanging out in front of the t.v. She flopped down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked her.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Is there a race tonight?"

"Yeah. Are you coming with us?"

"Only if I can race. I need to get back into the game while I'm here. Think Dom will mind much?"

"Nah."

"I need a car though. Think he'll mind if I borrow his for the night?"

"He wouldn't mind, but I'm thinking you might like to race with your own car." Vince said as he pulled her to her feet and out the front door. He dragged her to the small garage where Dom usually kept his dad's old charger, but when Vince opened the door Abi's jaw dropped. There sat her '67 Mustang. She turned to Vince and jumped onto him.

"When did you get it? How did you get it?"

"Your buddy Billy called us after you split and asked us to take it in till you came back. We got it in a couple days ago."

"Billy is a god send I swear. Where are the keys?" Abi asked excitedly. Vince tossed them to her and Abi slid behind the wheel and started her car. She had to smile when she heard that engine purring away. She stopped the engine and got back out of the car.

"God I've missed that." Abi said as they headed back inside to start getting ready for the races. Abi ran upstairs and put on her race outfit and her make-up. She left her hair down. She went back downstairs to wait on everyone else. Dom was the next one down.

"Hey Dom, do you mind if I take your place tonight? I'm itching to get racing tonight. Tomorrow I'm thinking of leaving to go back to Tokyo. I've been away long enough. Tierra was going to come with me. I'm not so sure if she'd want to or not. I'll have to ask her tonight."

"Yeah. I don't mind if you race tonight."

"Thanks man."

Dom just nodded as the rest of the team minus Hiero came downstairs. They got into their cars and drove off with Dom in the lead as always. Once they reached the alley everyone stopped what they were doing and they waited for Toretto to get out of his car.

"Alright here's how it's going to go down. One race winner takes all. Instead of me racing my girl Abi is taking my place. If any of you has a problem with that you can leave now. Abi come here." Dom said as he motioned her over to him.

"Ok instead of the usually 2 g buy-in let kick it up to 8 g's. Is everyone ok with that?" Abi said as she looked around the crowd. Everyone pulled out more rolls of money and handed them to Hector.

"Alright let's do this." Abi said as she got into her car and followed Dom to the street they were using tonight. She pulled up to the starting line and turned on her radio. Hard Rock started blaring out of her speakers.

Abi turned to look at her competitors. She laughed as she heard their engines. She knew she'd beat them without ever really trying. She revved her engine and smiled at the other racers. She saw the hand go down and took off as hard as she could. The other racers didn't stand a chance once she hit her nos and flew over the finish line two car lengths ahead of the second place car. She slowed down and made a u-turn to head back to the crowd. She was ready to collect her winnings and go home.

Abi quickly stepped out of her car and walked over to Hector and collected her winning. She quickly pulled out 5 g's and handed them to Dom. "That's for letting me race in your place." She told him as she got back into car and drove away. She drove back to the house and got out after she put her car up.

Walking into the house Abi pressed the button on the answering machine.

"Hey Dom. I had a great time last night let's do it again sometime. Call me."

Beep. Abi just shook her head and smiled.

"Yo V, It's Matt. I need to talk to you about my car. Later."

Beep.

"Dom its Han. I just thought I'd give you a call and see when you're coming for a visit. I've got plenty of people lined up ready to have a go at your car. Call me."

Abi stopped when she heard Han's voice. She didn't know that Dom and Han knew each other. She'd have to see what was going on there. She left the messages on the machine and headed upstairs to change and pack the few items she'd taken out of her bags.

Abi then headed back downstairs to the party and looked for Tierra. It wasn't hard to find her. She was parked in front of the game boy. She sat down next to her after she got herself a corona.

"Hey Tie."

"Hey."

"Do you still want to come to Tokyo with me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to work. I'll understand if you'd rather wait for Hiero to get out of rehab."

"Oh I talked it over with Hiero. He's cool with me leaving. Told me he'd rather I did so he could concentrate on getting better. He told me that he was going to move to Tokyo when he got out of rehab anyway. I've already packed everything I'm taking for now. I'll have my car and stuff shipped over later." Tierra said as she looked over at Abi.

"That's great, because I went ahead and got two tickets." Abi said as she stood up and looked around for Leon. She wanted to get things cleared up between them. She didn't have to look far to find him surrounded by race rats. She walked up to them and stated, "Is it me or does it smell like rats over here?" Of course the girls didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"Ok look ladies, and I am using that term loosely, you need to go away. Wait before you interrupt me I want you to know that I will personally kick your ass if I EVER see you near Leon again ok." Abi said as she turned her icy glare on each of the rats present near Leon.

Each of the girls got the hint and quickly walked away. "We need to talk now Leon."

"What about?"

"Not here. Let's go outside ok." Abi said as she started to walk outside.

"Fine." Leon said as he followed her.

"What is this all about Abi?"

"It's about this afternoon and what happened between us. It can't ever happen again."

"Why not? Was it that bad?"

"No, but I'm going to be just another conquest for you. You're a player and I'm not ready to be played. We had fun. Now it's over and we need to get back to where we were before this happened. Just friends." Abi said as she walked away leaving Leon completely confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

The next morning was a flurry of activity, as Abi and Tierra were getting ready to leave. They only had four bags between them, but it seemed like there were a thousand.

"Tierra get your ass down here! You're going to be late! You're going on a plane, NOT to a club. You don't need to apply any make-up!" Dominic yelled up the stairs to the 19 year-old who was slowly applying her make-up.

Tierra rolled her eyes and yelled back, "What if there are cute guys on the plane? Anyway, I'm finished."

'Finally!" Vince said as he lugged the last of the suitcase to the cab.

"Why won't you let us take you to the airport?" Mia asked Abi.

"Because you can't afford to close the store or the garage." Abi replied as Tierra finally came outside. "Woman, I almost left your ass here."

"Sorry." Tierra said, not sounding at all sorry. Abi sighed and shook her head as she pushed Tierra towards the cab.

"No hugs. Just get in the cab!" Abi said as they got into the cab. They waved bye as the cab sped out of sight.

"So tell me what the apartment is like?"

"Well… it's not an apartment per say. We're staying with my boss."

"Is he cute?"

"Down girl. You're NOT to tease him and he's NOT to make a move on you, ok! I'm not losing this job because you slept with him and then acted like a bitch towards him afterwards."

Tierra sighed, "You're no fun."

"Sorry, but I'm not budging on this. You can find yourself another guy."

"Oh, fine."

They got to the airport, boarded their flight and several hours later, and landed in Tokyo. Once they got their stuff, they hailed a cab and Abi gave the address back to Han's garage. They reached the garage and pulled their stuff from the car. They could hear muffled music coming from inside.

"Damn it! I was hoping there wouldn't be a party tonight! Looks like were going to have to be sociable tonight." Abi said as she opened the door. As they walked in, Tierra's jaw dropped at the sight of Twink's car.

"Who in the HELL would have that done to their car?" she said as she dropped her bags and ran over to the car. She started walking around and as she got a peek in the window she cracked up laughing. "Abi there's purple fur inside it!"

"I know." Abi said as she walked up the steps and over to Twinkie. "Hey man. I think my sister likes your car." Twinkie nodded as Abi walked away. She stopped Sean and headed over to say hey.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Abi asked.

"Han taught me to drift. I'm living here now, too. Where have you been?"

"He taught you to drift. Cool. Wreck anymore cars learning how? You're living here? What did Dad say about that? I've been in L.A. See that girl down there checking out Twink's car? That's my baby sister. Not really my sister, but you get the idea. Anyway, I had to fly back there to pick her up and stuff. I got to see my baby again too."

"Your baby?"

"Yeah. My fully restored '67 Shelby GT Mustang. I restored her myself. I'm going to have her shipped over here in a few weeks."

"What color is she?"

"Smoke grey with two black stripes running over her."

"Sweet."

"Yeah. So what car you drifting with?"

"See the red Evo down there? Han gave me that car." Sean told her as he pointed to the car.

"Nice! Have you seen Han anywhere?" Abi asked as she looked around for him.

"I think he went outside."

"Thanks." Abi said as she went back downstairs and out the back door. She didn't see him outside so she was getting ready to head back inside when a small noise caught her attention. Abi turned back around peered into the darkness. Still not seeing anything, Abi turned back around again and started back into the garage, but out of the corner of her eye she saw something move, so she turned and looked again closely. What she saw mortified her. She saw Han leaning against the wall with a race rat on her knees in front of him. Abi quickly turned back around and went back inside.

She couldn't believe it. She had thought once she'd got back to Tokyo she'd let things progress with Han if he was willing. It seemed like he liked her before she left, but as soon as she was out of sight, she was out of mind. She knew now that she wouldn't make that mistake again. From now on, it's just one night stands, just like all the other racers out there.

Abi walked back upstairs and sat down on the couch with a beer in her hand. She decided to get extremely drunk tonight. It would take a hell of a lot to erase that image from her head. She quickly downed her beer and got up to find something stronger. She found what she was looking for in a full bottle of Jack Daniels. Grabbing the bottle Abi went back to the couch and sat back down. She opened the bottle and took a healthy swig.

"God that's great!" she muttered to herself as she took another drink and then another and then another. By then a fourth of the bottle was gone and she wasn't stopping there. She never noticed that Sean and Twinkie were watching her. They didn't think too much of her drinking, until they saw her set the bottle down for a second to look up at Reiko as she said something to her, and they noticed that it was now half-gone.

"Man I think you need to get that bottle away from her." Twink said.

"Why should I?" asked Sean.

"You're her brother. She won't kill you."

"Hey, wait a minute, both of you. I wouldn't go take that bottle away from her, unless you want to get beat up. Abi doesn't like anyone to touch her bottles when she's drinking to forget, and that is what she is doing, my friends." Tierra said as she looked at both of the guys.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tierra, Tie for short. I'm Abi's best friend." Tie said as she stuck out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Abi's brother, Sean, and this is Twinkie." Sean said as he shook her hand. Tie looked back over at Abi and shook her head. Something set off this drinking binge. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer from Abi tonight, Tie went back to mingling, until she saw the most gorgeous man walk into the room with a skank on his arm.

Tie looked back up at Abi and noticed that she was staring at this guy. Tie noticed that there was a hurt in her eyes that wasn't there this morning. She was taking a wild guess in assuming that this was Han. Tie could very easily figure out what Han and that skanky bitch were doing outside. Judging by the look in Abi's eyes, she saw them and it brought up to many old memories for her and instead of dealing with them, she's trying to drown them out of her head. Tie couldn't blame her for that. She had a few idiosyncrasies herself.

Abi had just finished taking a drink when she saw Han walk back into the garage with that race rat on his arm. She couldn't believe that he had the balls to do something like that. She quickly downed the rest of the bottle and tossed it on the floor at her feet. She got up and went back to find more booze. She wasn't nearly drunk enough to stop the memories. Not finding anymore Jack Daniels she pulled out a bottle of Sake. She opened the bottle and took a drink of it. It wasn't too bad. She shrugged and went to sit back down, but she bumped into something hard.

She looked up into the eyes of Han. "Hey! When did you get back?" he asked as he hugged her. Not feeling her return the hug, Han stepped back and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Abi said as she stepped around him. He grabbed her arm and pulled the bottle away from her. "What's wrong?"

"I told you nothing, Now let go of me, damn it!" Abi said as she struggled to get away from him.

"Not till you tell me what is wrong with you." Han said as he tightened his grip a little bit.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you go back to your skanks and leave me the hell ALONE!"

"No."

"If you don't let go of me right this instant I'll be forced to kick your ass." Abi said as she twisted her arm once again and got it loose from his grip and walked away.

"Abi!" Han called after her. She just ignored him and grabbed her bags and walked outside and over to the house next door. She opened the door and set down her bags. Groping for the light, she finally found it and flipped it on.

"Typical bachelor pad." Abi muttered as she looked around for her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"D.K.?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Umm…I'm not sure if you remember me, but you offered me a ride home last week and I blew you off and then the next night you raced my brother."

"I remember you. What do you want?"

"I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd come pick me up? I'm supposed to be staying with Han, but he's pissed me off and I need a place to crash for a couple days."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get your name first."

"Abi."

"Well then, Abi. I'll be by in ten minutes." D.K. said as he hung up.

Abi hung her phone up also and looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. She wanted to leave Tie a note letting her know not to worry. Finding what she wanted, she scribbled a quick note and grabbed her bags and went back outside. A few minutes later, D.K. pulled up and smiled at her. Abi threw her bags in the car and hopped in with him.

"Thanks so much. I just couldn't deal with Han, or any of them anymore."

"No problem." D.K. said as he drove away.

"Why did you call me?"

"Because you were the only person I could think of that wasn't in Han's garage, and before you ask, Reiko gave me your number." Abi said as she sat back and watched the lights go by.

"I have some things I have to finish at my office, do you want to come with me, or do you want me to take you to the house?

"I'll just go with you."

"Alright."

Five minutes later, D.K. pulled up to the back of a warehouse and got out of his car. Abi got out also and walked over to him. He led the way into his office, where Morimoto was waiting on him.

"Who's this?"

"The name's Abi. Who are you?"

"Morimoto."

"Takashi, why is she here?"

"Why don't you ask me instead of him?" Abi asked as she went to stand in front of Morimoto. He wouldn't look at her, but over at D.K. Abi sighed and waved her hand in front of his face, "Yo, dumbass, I'm over here!"

"Did you just call me a dumbass?"

"Yeah I did. Got a problem with that?"

Morimoto said something to D.K. in Japanese. D.K. replied back and Morimoto packed his stuff up and left.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't trust people he doesn't know. Now, just give me a couple minutes and we can go."

"It's ok. I'll just sit here and wait for you." Abi said as she sat down at the table in the middle of the room. D.K. quickly finished up his report for his Uncle and put it away in the safe.

"Finished. Let's get home."

"Great, I need a shower badly." Abi said as she stood up and followed D.K. out to his car. They got in and he drove another ten minutes to his house. Abi got out of the car and reached in to get her bags, but D.K. got them before her. She wasn't about to argue with him and just followed him into the house.

"This is going to be your room. The bathroom is the third door on the left. I'm right down the hall, if you need anything."

"Thank you so much for doing this for me." Abi said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away from him and walked into her room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm starting to wonder if I should even keep updating this story. Is anyone reading it at all? Any reviews at all would be greatly appreciated it. Please review and feed my muse.

The lyrics in this chapter are from the song Scars- by Papa Roach.

Beta'd by Drift Queen Tierra. Read her story.

Chapter Seven:

The next morning, Abi woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up slowly and looked around. Where in the hell was she? "Tie?" Abi called out. Just then a knock sounded on her door. "Come in." she called. The door opened and revealed D.K. standing there with a bottle of water and some aspirin.

"Here. I thought you might need this." He said as he walked over to her and handed her the pills and water.

"Oh god I need something else first." Abi said as she got up and ran down the hall to the bathroom, where she puked her guts up in the toilet. D.K. followed her, sat down behind her, and held her hair back, as she leaned over the toilet again.

Finally Abi sat back against D.K. and sighed. He handed her the aspirin and the water, which she took gratefully. "What did you drink last night?"

"A bottle of Jack Daniels, a beer, and a swallow of Sake." Abi said as she took the aspirin and drank some of the water.

"A bottle of Jack Daniels. Wow. That's a lot."

"Yeah, well I don't normally drink like that." Abi said as she stood up slowly and started back to the bed. "Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Stupid?"

"Did I try to get you into bed or strip or anything?"

"You kissed me, but that was it."

"Oh, thank god. I was afraid that I tried something worse." Abi said as she crawled back into bed and closed her eyes. D.K. left her alone and went out to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. As he was sitting down to eat his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping."

"Why is she there?"

"She needed a place to stay. She called and asked if she could stay here. I said yes."

"Why would she stay with you? She doesn't even know you."

"So?"

"I'm coming to get her and bring her home."

"She is home. I don't want you near my house. Anyway I don't think she wants to see you." D.K. said as he hung up the phone and went back to eating. Han sighed and hung up his phone. He looked back at Tierra and shook his head.

"She's sleeping according to D.K." Han said.

"You know, this is your fault that she left!" Tie told him.

"My fault? How is her leaving my fault?"

"She saw you and your skanky bitch last night outside and it brought up some painful memories that she didn't want to be thinking about. You let her down. She actually thought you might have been different. If you want her to come back here, you need to prove to her that you're not like her last boyfriend. Think about that for awhile." Tierra said as she left the house and went over to the garage.

A few hours later Abi woke up again and slowly sat up. She looked around and nothing looked familiar. Shaking her head she stood up. Her headache had subsided some and she was looking forward to a shower. Abi walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She looked into the living room and saw D.K. sitting on the couch, reading over some papers.

Abi leaned on the doorjamb and watched him. She couldn't believe how wrong her first impression of him was. She just thought that he was just a stuck-up ass who thought he was god's gift to the world. It turns out that underneath that bad ass exterior is a very sweet, caring person. D.K. looked up and saw Abi standing there, "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Better. Do you have any extra towels? I'd like to take a shower."

"Yeah. They are in the closet. It's the door right next to the bathroom. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Abi said as she went to get the towels and take a shower. After her shower, Abi felt human again. She quickly dressed and went back out to the living room and sat down next to D.K.

"What are you reading?"

"Just papers for my uncle. How are you feeling now?"

"Human once again. I swear I'm never drinking like that again." Abi said as she looked over at D.K. He just laughed.

"You hungry?"

"A little bit."

"I could fix you something or we could go out. If we go out I need to call Neela and let her know."

"Neela?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh God. I never even thought about a girlfriend. Will she care that I'm here? I don't want to start a fight between you two."

"It'll be ok. She knows that you're here. I called her last night after you fell asleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now shall we go out or stay in?"

"Do you mind if we stay in and maybe watch T.V. or something? Unless you need to go?"

"No, I have nothing to do the rest of the day. I'll call Neela over and we'll just hang out, ok."

"Sounds good. So do you want any help cooking?"

"No. I'm a pretty good cook. My grandmother taught me. Let me call Neela, then I'll start on supper."

"Ok." Abi said as she flipped on the T.V.. D.K. pulled out his cell phone and dialed Neela's number.

"Hey. You coming over tonight? Abi didn't want to go out and I'm cooking. Great, see you soon." D.K. said as he hung up the phone. "She'll be here in about ten minutes. She's finishing up her homework and changing clothes."

"Finishing her homework?"

"She's still in school."

"Oh. Is she the chick my brother was talking to when you got pissed?"

"Yeah."

"She's cute."

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be great."

"Coming right up." D.K. said as he walked into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Abi followed him and sat down at the table. He turned and gave her the water. She took the glass gratefully and slowly sipped on it.

"So why did you drink so much last night?"

"Bad memories."

"Wanna talk about them?"

"Not really."

"I think you should talk about them. It'll help."

"Maybe you're right. I'll tell you after dinner ok."

"Deal." D.K. said as he went back to fixing dinner. They were just chatting when Neela walked in.

"Hey." Neela said as she walked over and gave D.K. a kiss.

"Hi." He replied back.

"You must be Abi. I'm Neela."

"Hello, Neela." Abi said as Neela sat down next to her. "You go to school with my brother, Sean, don't you?"

"Yeah. I thought you looked familiar to me. You tried to take his place in the race."

"I still want to race D.K. someday."

"Think you could beat me?"

"Yeah, I think I could."

"Well someday we'll race, but for now dinner is served." D.K. said as he set out the food. He sat down next to Neela and they all dug in. After they finished eating, Abi and Neela did the dishes while D.K. went and sat down in the living room. Abi and Neela came in a short time later and sat down.

"So are you going to tell me why you drank an entire bottle of Jack Daniels?" D.K. asked.

"Well…"

"You said you'd tell me. Now spill."

"Ok, fine. Here goes. Well the reason I drank a bottle of Jack was because I think I'm falling in love with Han and I thought he might like me too, but I saw him with a skank on her knees and it brought up a bunch of memories from my past."

"What memories?" Neela asked softly.

"Memories of my ex-boyfriend." Abi whispered.

"Such as?"

"He did the same damn thing to me. He's also the reason for the tattoo's I have," Abi said as she stood up and pulled off her shirt. "See this tattoo on my stomach? He cut me from one side to the other. The horizon is the scar." Abi turned around. "Here on my back it's got cuts all over it. I had the Phoenix tattooed to cover them, but you can still see some of them, if you really look hard enough."

Abi put her shirt back on and sat down again. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. She swore to herself that she'd never cry again. Neela got up and walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She gave her a hug and Abi clung to her as the tears finally started to fall. Neela slid into the couch and just let her cry. She looked over Abi's shoulder at D.K. and shrugged. D.K. stood up and moved to the other side of Abi and gathered her from Neela. Abi just let him. She was too tired to fight anymore.

"Abi can I call anyone for you?" Neela asked. Abi shook her head.

"Does Han know about your feelings for him?" D.K. asked

"No. I didn't realize it myself until last night. I was going to tell him last night, but then I saw him and that skank. It brought back the memories of when Derek did that to me. I thought Han might be different, but turns out he's just like Derek." Abi said as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I've known Han for awhile now. I can say that he's not like this Derek character. Han would never cheat on anyone. I think you need to talk with him. Let him know how your feeling and see if he feels the same way. If he doesn't you can always bitch about him later." D.K. said.

"I can't. Not after everything."

"You have to. It's the only way to get over your past. Not all men are like your ex. Most are decent human beings. D.K. is a great example of that." Neela said.

"I guess you're right, but I'm scared of what he'll say."

"If it's not something positive, you'll come back here and stay for however long you want to." Neela said as D.K. nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him tomorrow, but tonight I just want to be alone. Why don't you two go out and have some fun? I'll be fine here by myself." Abi said as she walked back to her room. D.K. and Neela left the house and went for a drive into the mountains. They were both worried about Abi, but unless she asked them for help, they could only stand by and watch.

"Do you think she'll really talk to him?" Neela asked.

"I hope so, but I don't know. She seemed pretty against the idea even as she agreed to it." D.K. replied as he looked over at his girlfriend.

Back at D.K.'s house Abi was in the bathtub with her razor blade. She had taken off her clothes and only had on her panties and bra. She set the blade down against her skin and just held it there as she looked at all the other scars on her legs. She was surprised that Leon didn't say anything about them, but then again, he really wasn't looking at her legs.

This was the first time in months that she'd felt the need to release her pain this way. She pressed down and drew the blade across her skin. She sighed as the blood started to flow releasing her pain. She continued to draw the blade across her skin as she felt all the pain finally leave her body.

Abi lifted the blade for the last time and looked at her legs. They were covered in cuts and blood. She turned on her headphones and closed her eyes as the music washed over her.

_**I tear my heart open I sow myself shut **_

_**my weakness is that I care too much **_

_**my scars remind me that the past is real **_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_

D.K. and Neela came back to the house a few hours later and Neela went to check on Abi. Not finding her in her room, Neela went back out to the living room and said, "Abi's not in her room."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"No."

"Check there."

"Ok." Neela said as she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything, she pushed the door open and screamed at the sight before her. D.K. came running and stopped short at the door. He pushed past Neela, grabbed a towel and started to wipe away the blood on her legs.

"Neela! Help me!" he said as she just stood there in shock. Shaking herself at his words she ran to the tub and shook Abi's shoulders, "Abi! Wake up, damn it! Wake up!"

Abi moaned and struggled to open her eyes. "What's all the screaming about? OWWWWWWW! Damn it, stop, that hurts!" she said as she pulled off her headphones and looked down at D.K. wiping off her legs.

"What in the hell were you doing?" demanded Neela as she sat down on the floor next to the tub.

"It's the only way I could get rid of the pain inside." Abi said simply as she looked back down at her legs.

"Thank god the cuts aren't extremely deep. They'll leave scars, but they don't need stitches." D.K. said once he got most the blood off her legs. He threw the towel into the tub next to Abi and sighed. Abi stood up and reached for the shower hose and turned on the water. She sprayed off her legs and got out of the tub.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Don't tell anyone about this." She said as she walked into her room and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'd by Drift Queen Tierra.

Chapter Eight

Abi woke up the next morning with an ache in her legs. She sat up and looked down at her legs. They were full of cuts. She didn't really remember much of what happened last night, other than that she needed to get rid of the pain in the only way she knew how. Standing up, Abi went over to her bags and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. She pulled on her clothes and went out to the living room. She didn't see D.K. or Neela anywhere, so she left them a note and grabbed D.K.'s keys and went outside. She got into D.K.'s car and drove over to Han's garage. She pulled into the garage and everyone looked up as she did.

She slowly got out of the car and smiled at everyone as Tierra came running over and threw her arms around her.

"Where in the hell have you been!?" she demanded.

"At D.K.'s." Abi replied as she stepped away from Tie. Tie looked at her closely and noticed a pained look in her eyes. She also noticed that Abi's normally tanned skin had a pallid cast to it. She put two and two together.

"You started that shit again didn't you!" she accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cutting." Tierra hissed at her.

"No, I'm not doing that again." Abi denied.

"Yes, you are. Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The wounds. Not on your arms. Though you never did cut your arms. Your legs then." Tierra said as she reached down and grabbed Abi's thigh. Abi cried out in pain and twisted away from her. Tierra looked at her and shook her head, "Why, Abi, why?"

"I needed to take away the pain. I had to Tie. They forced it out of me last night and I couldn't take it."

"Damn it, Abi! I can't believe you did this again. Come on I want to see how bad they are." Tie said as she dragged Abi away to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Drop them now." She said. Abi slipped her jeans off and Tierra gasped.

"Oh, Abi."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad! Abi your legs are covered in cuts! They look like shit. Have you cleaned them yet?"

"No. I just rinsed them off. Anyway why are you getting all pissed off? You cut too!" Abi said as she pulled her jeans back on.

"No. I don't" Tierra denied.

"Liar!" Abi said as she ripped off all of Tierra's bracelets. "What do you call these then?" she asked as she pointed to several fresh cuts on Tierra's arms.

"Nothing."

"So it's ok for you to cut yourself, but not me? You're such a hypocrite!" Abi said as she left the bathroom. She got back in D.K.'s car and sped away. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away. She slowed down as she saw a small sign that read "For Sale" in front of a small house. She turned into the driveway and got out of the car.

She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged Japanese woman with a pleasant face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw your sign out front and I was wondering if I might take a look around?"

"Yes. Please come in."

"Thank you." Abi said as she stepped into the house. The owner took her around the place and described what the small problems were with the house. At the end of the tour Abi asked, "How much are you asking for it?" The woman named a price and Abi smiled.

"I'd like to buy your house, but I need to go back to the place I'm staying and get the money. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Abi walked back outside and got back into D.K.'s car and drove off, leaving the woman flabbergasted. She drove back to D.K.'s house and stopped the car. D.K. was standing outside with a very pissed off look on his face.

Abi got out of the car and walked up to him and handed him the keys.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out buying a house."

"Buying a house?"

"Yeah, I'm buying a house."

"Can you afford it?"

"Yeah. I just need to get some money from my bags and then I need to head over to the bank."

"When in the hell did you get a bank account here?"

"About five years ago. Some friends of mine were boosting trucks and needed a place to stash the money they made from selling the stuff in the trucks. They asked me if I'd keep the money for awhile until the heat had cooled down. I said sure. They transferred the money to my bank in Barstow and I, in turn, transferred 20 percent of it to a bank here in Japan. Six months ago, I transferred it all back to another account in Mexico as they asked me to do. So now I just need to get this money into the bank and write the owner of the house a check and I'll have bought the house. She'll have thirty days to move out, of course." Abi said as she walked into the house and to her room. She grabbed the roll of money that she had won the last night she was in L.A. and went back out to D.K.

"Can you drive me to the bank?"

"I guess. I want to see this house, anyway."

"Thanks." Abi said as she slid into the passengers' seat. D.K. got into the drivers' seat and drove off. They stopped at the bank where Abi deposited 27,000 dollars. They then drove to the house that Abi was buying and got out. They rang the doorbell and waited for the owner to answer the door.

"I have to ask you. Why have you been so nice to me? What's in it for you?" Abi asked.

D.K. shrugged. "I thought the way you stood up to me took guts. I'm not really as bad as everyone thinks. I have an image, since my uncle is Yakuza. Everyone expects me to be this bad ass gangsta and I act the part."

"So you're not after anything then, you're just a nice guy under the bad ass exterior."

"No, but don't tell anyone. I have an image to protect."

"I won't. It's nice to know that you're really not that ass I met the other week. I was ready to kick his ass." Abi said as the door opened.

"You're back already. Please come in." the woman said as D.K. and Abi walked into the house. The woman led them to the kitchen where she poured them both a cup of tea. Abi pulled out her checkbook and wrote her out a check for the amount that the woman asked. Handing her the check Abi asked, "When will I be able to move in?"

"How does a week sound? I've found a place, but I needed to sell this place first."

"Great. I'll be back in a week to get the keys and everything. It's nice doing business with you." Abi said as she turned around and left the house with D.K close behind her. They got back in his car and he drove off.

"I can't believe that in a week I'll be in my own house. Do you mind if I stay with you till then?"

"Not a problem. Did you get a chance to talk to Han yet?" D.K. asked as he looked over at her.

Abi shook her head, "I went over there and I was going to talk to him, but my friend Tierra got to me first. She knew what I had done and called me on it. I got pissed at her and I left, that's when I found the house."

"You need to talk to him, but right now it's time to get ready for the race night. You're coming right?"

"Hell yeah, but I want a shot at your boy, Morimoto."

"You got it. Sean raced him. Kicked his ass too. I hated to give up that car!"

"You mean the AE-86 Toyota in Han's garage?"

"Yeah."

"Aww."

"I need to stop by the docks for a minute, ok."

"Yeah." Abi said as she saw a car pull up behind D.K. It was Morimoto. Abi didn't think much of it as they got to the docks and she saw Sean and the gang hanging out. D.K. and Morimoto got out of their cars and walked up to the gang. Abi got out as Han was saying, "We're just about to roast marshmallows."

D.K. walked right past him and sucker punched Sean. Abi ran up to them as D.K. kept punching Sean. "Stop it!"

She got in between D.K. and Sean. Not realizing that she was there, D.K.'s fist connected with Abi's cheek. "OW!" D.K. looked down and saw Abi holding her hand to her face.

"Oh god! Abi! Are you ok?" Tierra asked as she came running over to her. Abi nodded her head as she looked over at Sean, who was spitting blood out of his mouth. Sean looked up at Han, who said, "What did you expect? You didn't just play with fire; you soaked the matches in gasoline."

D.K. just stood there flabbergasted that he had hit her. Abi helped Sean up and walked back over to D.K.

Han walked over to D.K. and punched him. "That's for hitting Abi. Now get out of here!"

D.K. started to walk away, along with Morimoto and Abi, when Han grabbed Abi's arm,

"You're not going with him are you?"

"Yeah, I am. He's my ride."

"You can't. He just hit you."

"It's not the first time a guy has hit me. Anyway, he didn't mean to. I was stupid enough to get between them. Now let go of me." Abi said as she tried to pull away from him.

"No. You're not running away again. You're staying here. We need to talk." Han said.

"Fine. Just let go of my arm. I need to tell D.K. something, ok."

"Ok." Han said as he let her go. She walked up to D.K. and said, "It's ok. I'll have someone drive me back to your place later. I don't blame you for what happened, it was an accident."

He nodded and get in his car and drove away along with Morimoto. Abi walked back over to Han and said, "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Not here. Let's go for a drive, ok." Han said as he got into his car. Abi reluctantly got in with him and he drove off. He drove up to the mountains and parked the car. He got out and leaned on the hood. Abi followed him and she sighed at the sight. It was breathtaking.

"Why did you leave the other night?" Han asked quietly.

"When I was in L.A., I realized something that really threw me for a loop."

"What did you realize?"

"That I'm, oh god, this is harder than I thought. I'm in love with you and I thought I felt something from you before I left for L.A., but when I got back and I saw you and that woman, it broke my heart and I realized that your just like my ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to be any where near you so I left." Abi said as she looked down at her feet.

Han got off his car and stood in front of her. He lifted her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "I love you, too." Abi gasped as she searched his eyes to see if he was lying to her. She only saw love in his eyes.

"If you love me, why were you with that other girl?"

"Because I didn't think you even liked me. You were always pushing me away and never showed any interest in me that way. I mean you would tease, but you never gave me one clue as to how you felt. I thought I needed to move on. She was there and willing so I went for it. If I had known that you returned my feelings, I never would have even looked at her."

"How can I believe that?" Abi asked.

"Believe this." Han said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He slipped his arms behind her and pulled her closer to him. Abi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. He ran his tongue across her lips begging her for entrance; Abi opened her lips and let him inside

She pulled away first and looked at Han. He smiled and started to lean back down, but she stopped him, "I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Stop thinking and just let your heart guide you." Han said.

"I can't. Take me back to D.K.'s please." Abi said as she tried to push him away from her. Han didn't move. He just lowered his head and captured her lips again. Abi tried to pull away, but Han wouldn't let her go. He pressed her tighter to him. Abi finally stopped struggling and just let Han kiss her.

Han pulled away again and looked at Abi and noticed that tears were coursing down her face, "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Abi reached up and slapped him, "How dare you."

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being just like my ex. Now take me back to D.K.'s" Abi said as she got back in the car. Han sighed and got in the car. He drove back down to D.K.'s house and stopped the car.

"I thought you loved me." He said as Abi started to get out.

"I do love you."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"I need to know that I can trust you. I've had too many bad relationships and I don't rush into them anymore. Prove to me that you're worth my time and trust." Abi said as she closed the door and headed into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Beta'd by Oli.

Song Lyrics are from the song Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback.

Chapter Nine

That night Abi and D.K. drove over to the parking garage where the race was happening. Abi got out of the car and adjusted her vest. She looked over to Han and saw him talking to Sean, who was sporting a huge black eye. She walked over to them and leaned on the hood of Sean's car.

"How's your face?" Sean asked.

"It's good. I've had worse." Abi said as she watched Neela walk over to D.K., "Has she seen what D.K. did to you yet?"

Sean shook his head no. Han came over to Abi and leaned on the car next to her, "How are you?"

"Fine." Abi said as she looked around for Tierra. She spotted her chatting up this really cute guy. Abi had to smile at that. Tie needed a nice guy. She walked over to Tie and threw her arm around her shoulder. Abi looked over at Han who was trying hard not to look at the girls around him. She had to smile as he hung his head and looked at his shoes. He looked miserable. Abi was just getting ready to put him out of his misery when the bitch from the other night walked up to him.

Abi narrowed her eyes when she saw her. She watched as the bitch rubbed against Han. Han tried to get her off him, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I can't believe that bitch!" Abi muttered as she continued to watch. Han's face was getting more and more desperate as he looked over at Abi and saw her watching them with a scowl on her face.

"Tie, I'll be back. I need to go teach someone a lesson." Abi said as she stalked over to Han and his unwanted admirer. Abi turned the other woman around and glares at her. The other woman just stuck her nose up and turned back to Han. Abi just sighed as she heard Tierra giggle. Determined to back this bitch off Abi slid in between her and Han and glared at her again as she said, "Look bitch. I'm tired of you. My boyfriend is tired of you. I know you think that just because you got to suck his dick that you're entitled to talk to him whenever you want, but he doesn't want you anymore."

"Han, baby what is this psycho talking about? I thought we were dating."

"Kiki, you were nothing more than a means to an end. I'd never date you or anyone like you. You're only good for a night or two." Han said as he wrapped his arms around Abi's waist and pulled her close to him. Abi smirked at Kiki's look of confusion.

"What he mean's Kiki is that you were nothing more than a quick blow job. That's it. That's all you're good for. Now if you don't turn around and walk away, I'll be forced to kick your ass."

Kiki got the hint and left, but she swore that she'd get Han one way or another. No ugly, fat assed American girl was going to take her man away. She walked back over to her friends and they started conversing rapidly in Japanese. They kept looking over at Han and Abi and glaring at her. Abi just shrugged and turned around in Han's arms.

"Hi." She said.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

"I was never really mad at you. I just don't know if I can trust you yet."

"You can." Han said.

"Prove it." Abi replied. Han smiled at her and leaned down to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Abi pulled away and smiled. She was leaning back in for another kiss when she saw Morimoto drive up.

"Oh hell yeah! It's on now!"

Abi smirked as she ran over to the car she was driving. She stood back for a minute and admired the beautiful car in front of her. The black '02 Nissan 350Z was D.K.'s car but she was racing it for now, she still needed to get her car shipped over from the States.

The silver-ish black vinyls on the sides shone in the fluorescent lightning of the parking garage as the black paint glinted. Abi looked over at D.K. and smiled. This race was hers. This car would guarantee that.

She opened the door and slid into the seat easily. She started the car and backed out of the parking space she was in. She yawned a little bit and then drove slowly over to the starting line where Morimoto and his car sat idling. His dim yellow and prominent black car shone in the lighting as Abi slowly rolled to a stop behind the starting line. She revved the car engine when the person who was starting the race screamed, "Are you ready?!" Morimoto followed suit and the only sound you could hear as the guys' hands fell was the squealing of tires on pavement.

The car shook as Abi cranked the bass on her stereo system after she jacked up the volume. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel with the beat and listened to the words as she relaxed.

Uncle Sam taught him to shoot

Maybe a little too well

Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet

Abi geared up and raced down the straight length before she hit the first turn. She turned the wheels sharply into the turn and quickly pulled and released the E-Brake before counter steering the wheels to face straight with the road. When she easily breezed around the corner and was nearing the end, she released the gas before hammering the pedal to the floor again.

And made the world all wonder why

I sat at home and on my own,

I cried alone

And scratched your name

On the side of a bullet

And in the wake of his mistake

So many lives are broken

When Abi had successfully pulled off most of the corners easily, almost hitting Morimoto at some point, she had come to the non-stop curving ramp. She yanked the E-Brake, after turning the wheels sharply into the turn. She counter steered quickly and just let the cars' wheels spin underneath her. When she finally reached the top of the ramp, the crowd let out a rip-roaring cheer. Abi put the car in park as Morimoto drifted up the ramp right after her.

Abi stepped out of D.K.'s car and was swept up in a hug by him. She laughed and hugged him back. He set her down and she looked around for Tie. She found her talking to a tall, well built blonde. Abi thought to herself that he looked familiar. She just couldn't place him. She shrugged and turned back to everyone who was congratulating her on her win.

She was talking to Han and Twinkie when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. She knew those arms. She turned her head and squealed as she twisted around and hugged the person.

"Oh my god, Rome! When did you get here?" she asked as she stepped back and looked at him. She looked back over at Tie, pulled away from Rome and launched herself at the guy standing next to her. He caught her and hugged her tight.

"Hey baby girl." He said.

"Hey curly." Abi said as she pulled away from him.

"Must you always call me that?" he complained.

"Yeah." Abi said as she nodded.

Rome and the rest of the gang came up and stood around them all. Rome slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. She smiled and wrapped her arm around both their waists and she introduced them to everyone.

"Curly, Rome, I'd like you too meet Han, Twinkie, Sean, Reiko, Earl, and Tierra. Back there somewhere is D.K. and Neela. Everyone this is Rome and Curly."

Brian shook his head and said, "It's Brian."

"No it's curly!" Abi said as she slapped her hand over his mouth. He promptly bit her.

"Ouch! Brian! Fuck, that hurt." Abi swore as she punched Brian. He rubbed his arm as she walked over to Han and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"He fucking bit me! Stupid fucking white boy!" she muttered as she glared at him.

"What?" he asked trying to look all innocent. Abi wasn't fooled for a second.

"Oh please white boy." Abi said as she looked over at Rome, who was laughing his ass off. Abi just shook her head.

"So who's having the party?" Tierra asked.

"I don't think there is one." Sean said as he watched his sister and Han. He wasn't sure if he liked her dating his friend, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"That's cool. That means Rome, Curly and I can catch up on everything. I'm going to let D.K. know that I'm crashing at the garage with the guys ok." Abi said as she walked over to D.K. and leaned on his car.

"I'm not coming home tonight. Since Rome and Curly came over I'm going to head over to Han's and catch up with them. So this way, you'll be able to have some alone time with Neela. It looks to me like you guys need it." Abi said as she tossed D.K. his keys and headed back to the others.

Abi said, "Let's go." Everyone got into their respective cars and drove off. They got back to Han's and got out. Abi stood looking at his garage, her eyes taking in everything. She noticed something that wasn't there before. She turned back to Han with a questioned look in her eyes.

"What's under the tarp?" she asked. Rome covered her eyes and walked her over to the tarp and she heard it being pulled off of something. He lifted his hands from her eyes and she blinked not really seeing what was in front of her.

Abi's eyes focused on the object in front of her and she screamed with delight. Brian was standing next to her car. She walked over to it and ran her hands over the hood. She couldn't believe that her car was in front of her. She looked up at Brian.

"How?" is all she asked.

"I called some mutual friends. They brought the car to me in Miami and I put it on a plane and brought it over here. Anyway, where did you learn to drive like that, baby girl?"

"Oh, a friend taught me. Anyway thanks for bringing me my car. She can't drift, but she's great to have around." Abi said as she opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, feeling the leather mold to her body. She gripped the steering wheel and felt like she was finally home.

"God, I love this car." She said to herself as pulled herself out and closed the door. She threw an arm around both Rome and Brian and they headed up stairs to the couches to catch up on their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to thank Oli and Tierra for beta-ing this chapter. I couldn't have done it without them both.

This chapter contains some description of abuse. If you're not completely comfortable with this please don't read this chapter.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. Constructive criticism is also read and taken into account as I write. I write this for everyone and I want to write the best story that I can.

Chapter Ten

Abi was sitting with Brian and Rome chatting when she felt someone standing over her shoulder. She tilted her head back and smiled. It was Han. She grabbed his hand and pulled him around the couch and down next to her. She snuggled down next to his side as she turned back to her friends.

"So are you dating him?" Brian asked.

"Maybe. You got a problem with that?" Abi asked.

"No. No problem. I just never thought you of all people would like an Asian guy."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I always thought you liked guys like Derek."

"Derek was an ass and I'll never date another guy like him." Abi said as she got a dark look on her face.

"Who was Derek?" Han asked.

"Just the asshole I dated for three years."

"I take it, it didn't end well?"

Abi snorted, "Not really. Unless you call leaving me to die ending well."

"WHAT?!" yelled Rome, Brian and Han as they all look at Abi.

"He left me to die." Abi reiterated.

"What do you mean he left you to die? What did he do to you, baby girl?"

"Just what I said. He was an abusive bastard that needs to die a slow painful death."

"Abigail Yolanda Boswell why didn't you come to me?" Rome asked.

"How could I? You were in prison for stealing tires. Brian was gone! I had no one left. We moved to L.A. and he got abusive. At first it was just a slap on the face, but soon it escalated into severe beatings. I started racing every night in the hopes that he'd leave me alone, but he always ended up drunk and would start beating me. The day he left me to die, he came home sober wanting to talk. He was a perfect gentleman that night. Foolishly I fell for it. He told me he was sorry for the way he had been treating me. He asked if I could ever forgive him. I said yes. He even took me out to my favorite restaurant. I was such an idiot to believe that he had changed. It was after we got home that night that I realized that he hadn't changed at all. He hadn't drunk much at dinner, but he exploded once we got into the house. He accused me of flirting with our waiter and called me a slut. He told me that he'd make sure no guy would ever want me again. The first punch caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting it and it knocked me off my feet and into the wall. I thought I could get away from him, because the look in his eyes told me that if I didn't, I wasn't going to survive to see the morning. I grabbed my cell phone and tried to dial Leon's number, but he grabbed me from behind and threw me to the ground. I tried to wiggle out from under him, but he was too strong. He flipped me over and I tried to kick him, but he just blocked me. I was screaming for him to stop, but he didn't listen. I was trying to fight back, but he pressed his forearm to my throat and told me that he didn't want to choke me out. He wanted me to see what he was going to do to me. I knew then that he was going to kill me this time. He reached down and grabbed the switchblade he keeps on him at all times and flipped it open. I'll never forget that sound. He pulled my shirt up and cut me from one side to the other. He flipped me over and carved his name into my back. After that I passed out from the pain. I woke up several hours later and knew I needed help. I found my cell and called Leon. The next time I woke up I was in the hospital and three days had passed. Leon told me that once they got to the house Derek was back and was in the process of trying to slice off pieces of my skin. He was high on god knows what. The cops arrested him, but he got out on bail and left L.A." Abi said.

"Is he in prison?" Brian asked. Abi shook her head no.

"Why in the hell not?" asked Han.

"I refused to press charges."

"Why wouldn't you press charges?"

"I just wanted to forget that it ever happened; besides Derek had disappeared and the police couldn't or wouldn't find him. Anyway Derek has enough money that he can disappear for years." Abi replied as she stood up and walked away.

Abi walked over to Tierra and sat down next to her and smiled. Tierra smiled back and handed her a bottle of water. Abi lifted it to her lips and was getting ready to take a drink when she saw Morimoto's car drive up. She watched as Morimoto got out and looked around. He saw her and walked over to her. She stayed where she was and raised her eyebrow and waited for him to explain the reason why he was there.

"You come with me now." He said.

"Why?" Abi asked.

"No questions. You come with me now."

"No."

"Just come with me now." He said as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to her feet. He was surprisingly strong. Abi tried to pull her arm free, but she couldn't. Tierra stood up and went for Rome. Morimoto got Abi to her feet and was dragging her to the car when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a very large, angry man standing behind him.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going with baby girl?" Rome asked as he narrowed his eyes at the smaller guy.

"I'm taking her back to where she belongs."

"She belongs right here with us. You have no right to take her against her will."

"Rome, don't make a big deal out of this. I'll go with him and straighten everything out. I'll be back. Don't worry." Abi said as she got into the car with Morimoto. He sped away and headed for Takashi's office. Morimoto pulled up to the building and stopped the car. Abi got out and stalked into D.K.'s office.

"What in the hell is the meaning of sending your goon to drag me back here."

"You didn't answer your cell phone."

"I turned it off when I got to the race."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You sent your goon to drag me back here so you could talk to me? How fucked up is that? You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Abi asked as she glared at him. She shook her head and sat down at the table in the room and waited for him to speak. She looked over at him and he was looking over some papers on his desk.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Nevermind. I don't feel like talking now."

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that you drag me down to talk and NOW you don't feel like talking. What the hell is wrong with you? I was with my friends, who I haven't seen in years, catching up and you want me down here to talk and now that I'm here you don't feel like talking!" Abi ranted as she stood up and paced the small room. She turned to look at him and caught the smile on his face. She groaned. He was baiting her and she fell for it. She narrowed her eyes and pounced on him.

"You, sir, are a complete ass. You know that." Abi said once she got him wrestled off the chair and onto the floor. She pushed on his chest as she got off him and sat down in his nice leather chair. She kicked her feet up on the desk and leaned back. He stood up and glared at her. She just smiled. He growled low in his throat at her. She grinned at him and looked over at the door as several people came in. She watched as D.K. and Morimoto stood to attention and had to laugh to herself. She watched as an older gentleman came into the room wearing a white hat and a trench coat. He looked up at her and turned back to everyone else. He motioned for everyone to leave.

Everyone has left but Abi, D.K. and Kamata. Abi slowly stood up and let Kamata have the chair behind the desk. He sat down as D.K. handed him a book and bowed. Abi was getting ready to walk out the door when Kamata stopped her.

"Wait, child. I wish to speak with you." He said as he turned back to the book in front of him. Abi turned back and stood next to D.K. as they were talking. She could tell that Kamata wasn't happy with Takashi and the books. Kamata picked up a photo on the desk and said something that caused Takashi to get a tear in his eye. Kamata turned to Abi at this point.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nobody." Abi answered him.

"You must be someone."

"Abi."

"Abi. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Yakuza."

"Most people are scared of us."

"I'm not most people. Besides you're nothing I haven't seen before."

"You're a very brave little girl to say those things to me."

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave. I need to speak with Takashi alone." Abi said as she walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for him to leave. He walked over to her and said as he walked out the door, "Be careful who you order around, my dear."

Abi rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him. She turned back to Takashi and smiled.

"Let's go for a drive, man." Abi said as she picked up D.K.'s keys and ushered him outside to his car. They got in and Abi took off and started driving.

"What did Kamata say to upset you?"

"He noticed that Han is stealing from us. I've known it for awhile, but never said anything to him. He also was talking about my father."

"What are you going to do about Han?" Abi asked as she glanced over at Takashi. He just shrugged. Abi drove up to the mountains and parked the car. She got out and sat on the trunk of the car. She waited for D.K. to get out and walk around to her. He stood looking at the road next to her. She watched him and tried to think of something to cheer him up.

Abi turned on her cell phone and called the garage to let them know she was fine and not to wait up for her. She waited for someone to answer the phone and as she was waiting she looked back over to D.K. and caught him watching her. She smiled at him as she heard a voice in her ear, "Hello."

"Hey, Tie."

"Abi, where are you? Are you ok? Do you need me to come beat the living crap out of Mori?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm with Takashi and I'm probably not coming back tonight. I'll see you guys in the morning." Abi said.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll let Bri and Rome know. Talk to you tomorrow." Tie said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Brian and Roman and shrugged, saying as she did so, "She's with Takashi. She'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Tie, can you help us understand what is going on here? We were under the impression that she liked Han and was dating him, so why is she spending the night with another guy?" Brian asked.

"I don't know what's going on between Han and her or between her and Takashi. You'll have to ask her tomorrow." Tie said as she sat down on the couch next to Twinkie and Sean.


	11. Chapter 11

This was beta by Oli. She's the best.

I'm wondering if I should even continue this story. It seems everyone who used to review has left me. If you want me to continue this story please let me know or if I should stop wasting my time in trying to think of chapters and just quit now let me know.

Chapter Eleven

The next morning found Abi and D.K. sleeping on the ground wrapped around each other for warmth. Abi was the first to wake as the sun rose over the mountain. She was stiff as hell and wondered why. She turned her head and noticed D.K. was sleeping next to her. She watched him for a minute. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She smiled and softly ran a finger down the side of his face. She disentangled herself from him and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Abi stood up and walked over to the side of the cliff and looked out at Tokyo. It truly was a breathtaking sight. Abi sighed and looked back at D.K. who was still asleep. She wanted to get going and go see her friends, but she couldn't leave D.K. there alone. She needed to wake him up and fast. Abi walked back over to him and watched him sleep while she tried to think of a way she could wake him up that wouldn't get her hurt afterwards.

She got an evil grin on her face as she thought of a good way to wake him up. She crouched over him and waited a couple of seconds before she sat down on his stomach…hard "Ompf!" She grinned as he jerked awake as the air left his lungs. He pushed her off and sat up gasping. Abi was laughing her ass off as he tried to get his breath back. He glared at her which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to wake you." as she tried to look at him innocently.

"You couldn't have just called my name?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Abi asked with a mischievous grin.

He just glared at her again and stood up. He got into his car and waited for her to follow. He had half a mind to leave her there, but since she had his keys he couldn't. Abi got off the ground and entered. She handed him his keys and sat back in her seat. He drove off.

"Are you really mad at me?" she asked. He looked over at her and shook his head as he pulled up to Han's garage. Abi got out and shut the door. She leaned back down and said, "I'll see you later." He nodded and drove off.

Abi headed next door to Han's house and slipped inside. She looked in the living room and saw Brian asleep on one of the sofas. He was snoring lightly. Rome was on the other sofa with his arms around a pillow. She smiled and walked down the hall to the room she should have been sharing with Tie. Looking in she saw Tie was sprawled on the bed with her head under the pillows.

Abi smiled and grabbed some clothes from Tie's suitcase and went down to take a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the spray. She stood there trying to work out the kinks in her neck ands back from sleeping on the ground. She was washing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. Abi really didn't think anything of it until the shower curtain opened and there stood Brian ready to take a shower. They both gasped and Brian gripped the towel around his waist a bit tighter as Abi grabbed the shower curtain to hide her body.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here." Brian said as he tried very hard to stare at Abi's face.

"You couldn't hear the shower running?" Abi asked.

"Not really. You know how I am when I first wake up. I'm not aware of much of anything." Brian said as he lost the fight to stare only at Abi's face. His eyes traveled down the length of her body and then settled on her chest. Abi cleared her throat and said, "My eyes are up here Curly."

Brian had a decency to blush and force his eyes back to Abi's face. She smiled and pointed to the door. "Get out."

Brian nodded and grabbed his clothes at he left the bathroom. Abi finished washing her hair and got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and wiped off the mirror over the sink. Staring at herself Abi shook her head. She needed to get the hell away from everyone for a while. She was starting to get that trapped feeling and she hated it.

Abi quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. She walked back into the living room and sat down next to Brian.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey."

"Where are you going to go?" Brian asked.

"What do you mean?" Abi asked.

"I mean where are you running to this time?"

Abi sighed, "How did you know I was thinking about leaving?"

"The fact is that I know you better then you know yourself. So where are you running to this time?"

"I don't know. I hear the Savannah is pretty this time of year."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm feeling trapped Bri. I can't take it. I'm conflicted."

"Conflicted over what?"

"Han and D.K." Abi said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to them they had an audience. Han leaned against the wall as he heard Abi say she like D.K. too. His heart sank into his stomach at her revelation. He turned and went back to his room and closed the door. He didn't think that he could handle facing Abi yet.

Abi and Brian were softly talking when a grunt from across the room caught their attention. Rome was finally waking up. Abi had to laugh as he fell off the couch and landed on his ass.

"Ha ha, very funny chica."

"Yes it is pretty funny." Abi said as she cracked up again. Rome glared at her and got up to take a shower, but Tierra beat him to the door.

"Sorry you'll just have to wait your turn." Tie said as she closed the bathroom door. Rome swore under his breath and headed back out to the living room. Abi wasn't there and Brian was looking for something resembling coffee in the kitchen. Rome was just sitting down when he heard Abi's car tear out of the garage. He looked at Brian and asked, "Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"The Savannah?" Brian said.

"No seriously. Where is she going?"

"Not sure, but she did say that she wanted to leave for a while. She was feeling trapped again."

"She probably is going to the Savannah then." Rome said.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later Tie came out of the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Where's Abi?"

"Gone." Rome said.

"Gone where?"

"Umm…..the Savannah."

"Huh?"

"Well we're not completely sure, but it's a good shot that that's where she'll go." Brian said.

"Why is she leaving again?"

"She's feeling trapped and conflicted."

"Over?"

"Over D.K. and me." Han said as he walked into the kitchen. The other three looked at him like he was crazy.

"You heard?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Is she really gone?"

"For now. She'll be back." Brian said.

"Yeah, but when?"

"When she's got her shit together and figures out where her heart lies." Tie said.

"She wouldn't really go to the Savannah would she?"

"No, but she will leave. I'm just not sure when she'll leave and where she will go." Brian said. Tie nodded as did Rome when Han looked at both of them. He sighed and went over to the garage. He started working on the car Sean wrecked.

Later that afternoon a letter came from Abi to everyone. Tierra opened it up and caught something that fell out. She waited until everyone else was around her and she read the letter out loud,

Hey Guys,

Forgive me for taking the coward's way out and not facing you all. I'm leaving for a while. I'm not sure where I'm going to go or when I'll be back, but I have to go. I need time to figure out where my head and heart are.

Sean, it's been great. I'll be seeing you when I get back and I want you to be better then me at drifting got it. Tell Dad I'm sorry for not saying good bye.

Twinkie, you're pretty cool. Stay the same. Don't take any shit from anyone.

Tierra, Look in your hand. Yes those are keys in your hand. I bought a house, but I doubt that I'll need it. I want you and Hiero to have it, when he gets there. Now don't argue with me. You can't stay at Han's forever.

Curly, now no using your special skills to try and find me. I'll be fine and I'll be back. Don't worry too much. I'm a big girl and if I can survive Derek I can survive on my own for awhile.

Rome, what can I say? Your crazy and I love you to death, but you can't help me out here. I know your thinking why do I have to leave. I just have to go for my own sanity. Oh and can you pick my car up from the airport within the next few days?

Han, Forgive me. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this. I never thought that I'd be put into this position of having to choose. As you know I've had a lot of shit in my life and I thought I was at a good place, but then I came to Tokyo and I met you. Then I met D.K. and I really got confused. He's treated me with more respect then most guys ever have. Now I have to go and sort through all my thoughts and try to find out where my heart lies. I won't stay here and lead you on Han. You deserve better then that. I just hope that no matter what you can forgive me.

Lots of Love,

Abi

Tierra finished reading the letter and then looked down at the keys in her hand. She sat down and looked at the crowd around her.

"She really did leave, but at least she sent a letter. Last time she left like this we didn't see hide nor hair of her for six months." Brian said as he sat down next to Tie. She smiled at him. Little did they know that Abi was outside the garage taking one last look at everyone before she left.

She saw what she wanted to see and got back into her car and drove off. She didn't know where in the hell she was going to go, but she knew she needed to go. She pulled her car into a space and walked into the airport. She went through all the security checkpoints and boarded her flight to Brazil. She visited Brazil once before and found it to be a beautiful country and thought that it would be a good place to lose herself for awhile.

Abi closed her eyes as the plane started to taxi down the runway. She was asleep before they were in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter. Please don't hate me for the way it ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. I do however own Abigail Boswell, Helena Roberts Boswell, and the name Jonathan as Sean and Abi's father's name since it was never mention in the movie to be otherwise. I am making no money off of this.

Chapter Twelve

Three Years Later:

Abigail stepped off the plane back in Tokyo for the first time in three years. She gripped her daughter's hand tightly and walked through the airport. There was a group of people trailing behind her.

"Let's get the luggage and head for Tierra's first. I'm not sure how to break the news to everyone else. I'll go in first, but Leon you need to stay back with Angelica till I've told Tierra everything. It's not a conversation I'm looking forward too." Abi said as she twisted the platinum wedding set on her finger.

Leon nodded and picked up his daughter. The rest of the group picked up the luggage and headed outside to round up several cabs. Abi gave the address she was looking for and settle back next to Leon and Angelica.

"Are you happy?" Abi suddenly asked Leon. He looked down at his daughter and then over at Abi.

"Yeah I'm happy. I've got a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous wife, why wouldn't I be happy?" Leon said as he pulled Abi closer to him. She smiled and snuggled down next to him and ran her hand over her daughters sleeping face.

Abi turned to watch the Tokyo streets go by. Soon they were pulling up to Tierra's little house and Abi started to get nervous. She looked out of the cab and noticed several cars parked outside. Everyone had gotten out of the cabs and were standing in the falling darkness.

"Damn why did she have to have a party tonight. Do you all mind if I go in first and try to explain everything then you guys can come in?" Abi asked. They agreed and Abi took a deep breath went up the small walkway. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened as standing there in the doorway was one of the two people she was hoping to avoid for awhile longer.

"Han." Abi said as she hid her hands behind her back. Han stood shocked as Abi pushed past him into the house. Abi spotted Tierra sitting next to Sean and Neela.

"Tierra! Sean!" Abi yelled as she ran over to her friend. She threw her arms around Tie and then around Sean. Abi pulled away from Sean and looked at Tie.

"Can we talk some where private?"

"Yeah. Come on to the bedroom." Tie said as she lead Abi down the hallway. Sean started to follow them, but thought better of it. He sat back down as Han walked over to him.

"Where did Abi go?"

"Talking to Tie." Sean replied as he slung his arm around Neela. Han nodded and set off in search of more beer.

Abi looked at Tierra and sighed. She wasn't ready to do this, but she had to do it someday. Now was as good a time as any. She sat down at Tie's desk and waited till Tie sat down on her bed.

"First off please forgive me for leaving and not contacting any of you. I couldn't bring myself to call or write ay of you. Second of all I choose the man for me." Abi said as she held out her left hand.

"Who?" asked Tierra as she looked at the 3 carat platinum emerald cut diamond.

"Leon. I found out I was pregnant and he is the father. I called him and told him and we got married. It was the right decision for all of us. I'm finally happy. I realized that neither Han nor D.K. were the one for me. I knew that as soon as I left. Everything I felt and still feel for both of them is nothing compared with the way I feel about Leon and Angelica. They are my life Tie. Leon quit acting a pimp and has devoted himself to our daughter and me 110 percent. He truly has changed though I never asked him too." Abi said.

"I'm happy for you. I have some news as well."

"What?"

"I've been dating Han for six months now."

"That's great. What about D.K?"

"He's gone. Sean and he raced and the loser had to leave town. D.K. lost." Tierra said.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Abi asked. Tierra shook her head.

"I need to let the other guys know its ok to come in now. You can meet Angelica." Abi said as she stood up and went back out to the living room. She opened the door and motioned the rest of the gang into the house. They came trooping in and were all attacked by Tierra and the Hiero who had just walked into the living room.

Abigail picked up Angelica and walked over to Sean and Tierra. She sat down next to Sean and turned her daughter around.

"Angelica hun? I want you to say hello to your Uncle Sean and Aunt Tierra." Angelica hid her face in her mother's neck. Abi laughed and pulled her daughter away.

"When did you get to be so shy?" she asked. Angelica waved shyly at Tierra and Sean. They waved back as Han wrapped an arm around Tierra.

He had finally gotten over Abi about six months after she left. He never thought that she'd ever be coming back, but when he answered the door he was shocked to see her standing there after three years. She looked even better then he remembered, but to his surprised he didn't feel anything but friendship towards her. He watched her snuggle down next to Leon and smiled. It might have hurt that she left, but he was glad she finally had found what she was looking for.

Happiness doesn't come easily.


End file.
